PLEURER A L'INTERIEUR
by Florinoir
Summary: Il a tué le père de l'ange.Mais qu'est ce qu'un ange pour Heero?
1. Default Chapter

Pseudo: 

Titre: Pleurer à l'interieur

Genre: angst, torture mentale, voire physique(ça dependrat de mon degré de sadisme journalier...),etc...

Couple: je sais même pas si il va y en avoir alors...

Disclamer: J'arrète pas de lire qu'il faut dire qu'ils sont à d'autres, alors...TT

Note: 1ere fanfic sur GW, je n'ai vu que la 1ère saison avant que ces ¤$§ d'M6 coupe la diffusion donc pour les erreurs faut pas trop m'en vouloir!!

: on saute le temps!

PLEURER A L'INTERIEUR

Prologue

**Rdv base 0.214 dans une semaine9h00viens seul.**

Le pilote 01 effaça le message et ferma son clavier. Il reposa le portable qu'il avait sur les genoux sur sa table de nuit et quitta son lit. Il ouvrit la porte et put entendre les éclats de voix venant du salon. En effet, un étage plus bas, Duo poussait un hululement victorieux après avoir laminé Quatre à un quelconque jeu tandis que Wufei lui intimait de la fermer, c'était déjà assez dur de tenir plus de vingt coups aux échecs contre Trowa sans qu'il en rajoute non plus!

Heero hesita... Et retouna dans son antre. Il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, il le savait. Il crispa la main sur le tissus de son tee-shirt au niveau du coeur et rejoignit son lit tant bien que mal. Il se laissa tomber en boule sur la couverture, le visage et les poings crispés sous le coup de la douleur. Enfin elle passa, et son corps se détendit, en même temps que son visage redevenait lisse.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à J l'autorisation d'agir de nouveau en solitaire. Il ne supporterait pas ça bien longtemps...

------------------------------------------------

Quatre se fit battre encore une douzaine de fois avant de lancer un sujet brûlant:

Bien les gars; n'y allons pas par quatre chemin1: qui fait à manger?

Un silence de mort accueillit cette déclaration . Duo cessa sur le champ sa danse de la victoirequi durait depuis 20 bonnes minutes , trowa laissa la main qui tenait la pièce de l'échec et mat en suspens et Wufei étrécit les yeux, prêt à châtier le premier qui oserait insinue qu'il puisse mettre le pied dans une cuisine pour une autre activité qu'y manger. L'Arabe soupira:

Je vous préviens tout de suite; il est hors de question que je m'y remette!

Faudrait me passer sur le corps avant, maugréa Duo, et tous frissonèrent en repensant à la bouillie infâme que le blond avait commit le sacrilège de nommer spaguettis bolognaise quant ils avaient cru pouvoui se débarrasser de la corvée sur lui... Terrible érreur qu'ils ne referaient plus... Seul un être avait réussi à finir son assiette en gardant la même expression sur le visage: Mr Perfect Soldier, mais était-ce bien étonnant...

Ben tiens, s'éxclama l'Américain sitôt la réflexion faite, y a qu'à demander à Ice-man! Il doit savoir cuisiner, le soldat parfait!

Heu... Maxwell... Tu te souviens quant tu as voulu entrer dans sa chambre, la dèrnière fois...?

Ooooooooookayyyyyyyyyy, on oublie, pas envie de mourrir de la main d'un allié2... Mais y a quand même pas de raison qu'il échappe aux tâches ménagères sous pretexte qu'il liquéfie du regard tous ceux qui l'approchent! Tro! T'es celui qu'est le plus calé en psychologie glaciaire. Vas le chercher!

L'intérréssé leva un sourcil d'un demi quart de millième de centimètre, preuve de son grand agacement suite à la remarque du natté puis se leva et alla chercher le futur cuistot, à supposer qu'il ne laisse pas la vie dans l'entreprise...

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du Japonais, il prit une inspiration et frappa. Encouragé par le fait qu'une balle n'ait pas encore traversé la paroi de bois histoire de se loger dans son crâne délicat, il l'ouvrit en se décalant vivement sur le côté avant de risquer un oeil dans la pièce.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les volets clôts et Heero assis à son bureau, le tenant en joue... Voyant que ce n'était que Trowa, il abaissa l'arme et le fixa, attendant les instructions.

... Besoin de toi pour la cuisine...

J'arrive.

Hm.

Après un hochement de tête, le Français tourna les talons et redescendit les escalliers et revint au salon où les autres le fixèrent comme s'il était un miraculé. Quatre, se reprenant avant de hurler " Allah est grand!" , lui lança un regard intérrogateur;

Il arrive.

Paroles confirmées par l'apparition du beau brun aux yeux bleus traversant la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine sans un coup d'oeil pour ses camarades médusés.

Après un silence, tous se mirent en mouvement vers le coin salle à manger du lieu de tous les conflits, le blond se disant qu'Allah écoutait peut-être ses prières, Trowa se félicitant intérieurement d'être vivant, et Wufei tendant, triomphant, la main à l'argent du double pari qu'il avait gagné d'un Duo en larme3...

1/4 d'heure plus tard, ils passaient à table.

Après le repas, le portable , qu'Heero avait au préalable ammené dans le salon se mit à sonner.

Une fois rassemblés près du bureau, le jeune homme ouvrit le pc et tous purent voir le visage des Mads, occasionant le sempiternel " oueeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkk, on vient de bouffer!" de Duo suivi des regards-qui-tuent-soupir-indulgent-air-impénétrable de ses coéquipiers.

Mission, soupira G, habitué aux piques de son protégé,J envoie le dossier et les directives, c'est une infiltration à cinq. Et, Duo, n'en fait pas trop cette fois, pas la peine de faire exploser le bâtiment _sans_ qu'on te le demande!

Ouais, ouais, ça va, vous allez pas me le ressortir à chaque fois...

Vais me gêner, tiens!

01 et 04 se chargeront de la répartition des tâches et tout ce qui s'ensuit, interrompit J,la mission est prevue pour cette nuit. Teminé.

L'écran devint noir, une icône indiquant qu'un mail avait été reçu clignota. Ils avaient reçu le dossier.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à paufiner la mission, Quatre et Heero donnant les instructions et les autres se contentant d'acquiecer en donnant des avis. Puis le Japonais remonta dans sa chambre avec sa machine pour revoir le plan en detail tandis que le reste du groupe s'isolait pour se preparer...

_Base d'Oz, Périphérie Bucarest; 02h45._

04 à 05, en place, 01 et 02 sont en position, 03 a neutralisé la sécurité du coté prevu; à toi.

05 à 04, suis en position.

Bien. On coupe le contact pour le moment. 04 out.

Quatre et Wufei étaient placé en renfort à couvert, Trowa s'était infiltré au Nord de la grande batisse qui contenaient les plans de perfectionnement des nouvelles armures mobiles et une liste de QG de resistance dans une pièce au centre du batiment contenant l'ordinateur où était stocké les informations.Ordinateur en ce moment néttoyé par les bons soins du hacker confirmé qu'est Heero, couvert par Duo à la porte de la pièce.

Hey, t'as bientôt fini? Selon les calculs de Tro, on a encore cinq minutes avant la relève.

Hn.

J'espère que ça veut dire oui...

N'obtenant aucunes reponses, comme d'habitude, le natté soupira et reporta toute son attention sur le couloir.

Oh,shit...

Apparement, la relève arrivait plus tôt que prevu...

01, magne!!

Ce dernier, ayant presque fini, sortit son arme, interpellé par le ton urgent de la voix.

Shit!! Trop tard pour se tirer incognito. Jura Duo en prevenant les autres qu'il allait y avoir plus de casse que prevu.

Le soldat sortit la disquette, effaça les traces de son passage et se retourna vers son cohéquipier;

Je passe devant en essayant de faire diversion, rapporte la disquette à J, et ne m'attendez pas!

Et avant que le pilote de Deathscythe puisse emmettre une protestation, Heero était sortit et commençait à cannarder les ozzis.

Motherfucker!! Abruti de suicidaire!!

Duo hésita un court instant, et , la rage au ventre, se resolut à abandonner le pilote du Wings; il ne fallait pas que les infos collectées retombent aux mains des sbires de Treize! Jetant un prudent coup d'oeil à l'exterieur, il s'aperçut qu'Heero tenait les ozzis suffisament occupé pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent de sa presence. Il regarda pour la dernière fois le Japonais se demener pour faire le plus de dégats possible, eut encore une hésitation et , sur un ordre silencieux du brun, fuit, non sans penser à revenir le chercher...

Il réussit, aidé par la diversion de Trowa qui avait enclenché l'alarme à l'opposé du batiment pour disperser les forces,et par celle de Quatre dans Sandrock qui "distrayait" les MD. Il croisa quelques soldats qui ne lui posèrent aucun problèmes, et se precipita vers Shen Long, venu pour le récuperer.

Il se faufila dans la cabine, se faisant tout petit pour ne pas géner Wufei qui prévenait les autres;

05 à tous ais récupéré 02 avec les documents, on dégage!

Et 01? demanda Quatre

Duo leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Wufei serra les poings et repondit:

On peut rien faire pour lui pour le moment!

Et c'est avec résignation et colère que les trois gundams abandonnèrent le Japonais, en priant pour qu'il ait été fait prisonnier...

ptites precisions:

1: c'est pas fait exprés!!

2: à vous d'imaginer le nombre de bléssures occasionnées...

3: double pari: Trowa en vie après ça ou non;

Heero cuisinerat-il? Ils ont pariés 40 je sais pas quelle monnaie ,au fait.

Je tiens à preciser que les statégies et moi font 1 million donc m'engueulez pas pour les incohérances!!


	2. DélivranceOu les vrais soucis qui commen...

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Ben... Pleurer à l'interieur

Genre: angst, tortures en tout genre,etc...

Couple: bah, vais bien en caser un ou deux!

V'là la suite! J'en ai bavé, j'avais pas pensé aux détails! Mais on va finir par arriver là ou je veux en venir...

/Heero/ Et je suppose que c'est tout pour ma pomme...

/Florinoir, ou mon honorable personne/ Voui ma puce suicidaire préférée!!

/Heero/ --000...

/Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei/ Mon pauvre...

* * *

Heero était en mauvaise posture.

Après avoir fait diversion, au terme d' une course poursuite soldée par son arrestation musclée, il avait passé un moment dans une cellule, une demi-douzaine d'heures avait-il jugé, souvent visité par ses gardiens qui n'avaient pas du tout apprécié le carnage occasionné par sa fuite.

Il se trouvait à présent solidement sanglé sur une table de laboratoire; et malheureusement pour lui, Oz semblait s'être amélioré en matière d'entraves depuis son séjour hospitalier, lors de sa rencontre avec Duo...

Des scientifiques s'affairaient autour de lui, et semblaient être en pleine polémique. Mais le jeune soldat n'entendait rien, une sorte de brouillard voilait sa vue; il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de son corps.

Même si, du point de vue des blouses blanches il gardait un visage impassible, son regard déterminé bien qu'un peu dilaté...

Il devrait être dans le coma, avec la dose qu'on lui a donné!

Allons, ce garçon est un pilote de gundam...

Mais tout de même!

Toujours est-il qu'on nous a donné carte blanche pour le faire parler. Et nous pouvons donc nous permettre une petite expérience...

Vous voulez injecter le ZP10?!

Il semble suffisament solide pour le supporter, non?

Trève de bavardages. Nos amis les gardiens semblent impatients de venger leurs camarades tombés sous les coups de ce pilote; inutile de les faire patienter plus que nécéssaire.

L'une des scientifiques se tourna vers Heero avec une seringue remplie d'un liquide bleu-violet. Elle prépara le bras, et planta l'aiguille dans une veine. Le corps du Japonais se mit à trembler de plus en plus violamment, puis tous ses muscles se relachèrent et il sombra dans le néant.

* * *

De retour à la planque, les autres pilotes ne perdirent pas de temps:

Il faut le retrouver!

Oui, Duo, mais comment savoir si il est même encore en vie...

Il n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Oz de tuer des pilotes de gundam quand ils peuvent les capturer. Trop précieuse source d'informations.

Mais Heero préfèrerait mourir plûtot que de risquer un interrogatoire pouvant le faire parler...

Hey, on parle de Perfect boy, là. Il résiste à tous les interrogatoires!

Il n'est pas aussi sûr de lui qu'on pourrait le croire, murmura Trowa.

A d'autres! Bref, il nous faut un plan!

Quatre prit alors les choses en main:

Wufei, tu apporte les infos aux mads, je contacte les rebelles pour savoir où Heero aurait pu être emmené, on avisera ensuite!

Tous s'empressèrent d'obéir à l'Arabe.

Deux jours plus tard, ils eurent les renseignements voulus. Trowa et Duo partirent libérer le Japonais tandis que Wufei et Quatre partaient en mission pour les rebelles en remerciement.

* * *

Bruits. Un corps qui s'écroule. Deux orbes marines s'ouvrent. Un corps tremblant qui se relève péniblement au fond de la cellule dont la porte s'ouvre sur une grande silhouette silencieuse.

Le prisonnier échange un regard avec l'oeil vert visible du nouvel arrivant. Il sort, masquant sa douleur. Un soldat ne montre rien,il est insensible à la torture.

Les deux pilotes parcourent les couloirs de la base jonchés de cadavres. Ils passent par le laboratoire pour récupérer un échantillon du produit injècté à Heero et quelques données, puis rejoignent Duo à l'extèrieur. Et tandis que leur véhicule s'éloigne, une grande explosion retentit derrière eux.

* * *

De retour à la planque, Heero passa devant Quatre et Wufei et s'enferma dans sa chambre. L'empathe secoua la tête:

Ca va encore être la croix et la bannière pour le soigner...

Hum. Je me demande pourquoi j'attendais un remerciement de sa part...

Bah, laisse tomber! Duo arrivait accompagné du mercennaire, doit être dégouté d'avoir eu besoin d'aide! Et puis ça fait trop longtemps qu'il a pas bisouillé sa machine!

Quatre voulu protester mais y renonça.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle, et faudrait voir à phoner Sally, pour ce cher 01 et pour les analyses du truc violet!

Trowa partit vers le visiophone tandis que Wufei reprennait son air spécial " cuisine?!-je-mange-mais-je-ne-fais-point-c'est-pour-les-onnas-alors-fais-gaffe-à-ce-que-tu-insinue!"; autrement dit, un regard de psycopathe dédié au natté qui l'avait regardé avec insistance. Natté qui partit en maugréant vers la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Quatre, se sachant dispensé de ce genre de corvée à vie...

* * *

Heero était recroquevillé à terre, haletant. Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, il pouvait juste s'empecher de hurler. Il ne devait pas appeller à l'aide. Il n'était pas faible. Surmontant son malaise, il se rapprocha de son laptop pour taper son rapport à J. Ce produit qu'on lui avait injècté lui faisait ressentir des choses étranges, il sentait des révolutions à l'intérieur de son corps... Il était resté cinq jours enfermé, lui avait dit Duo. Il n'en avait que très peu de souvenirs. Il finit son rapport, l'envoya, puis s'autorisa enfin à perdre le contrôle de lui-même pour s'écrouler secoué de spasmes à terre, emportant la chaise avec lui.

* * *

Quatre, à table avec les autres, en pleine conversation avec Duo, ressentit soundain une immense douleur venant de l'étage des chambres. Ne prenant pas la peine de mettre au courant les trois garçons, il se précipita dans la chambre du Japonais,et, oubliant toutes les précautions habituellement prises dans ce genre d'exercice périlleux, ouvrit brusquement la porte pour trouver une masse tressautante à terre, les yeux vides, se mordant le poing jusqu'au sang.

Heero!

Ne perdant pas son sang-froid, il hurla:

Trowa, Duo, venez vite avec la trousse de secours, Wufei, recontacte Sally, qu'elle ne perde pas de temps!

Puis il entreprit d'essayer de calmer le soldat, et de lui enlever sa main en sang de la bouche.

Du calme, Heero, on va s'occuper de toi. Allez, arrête de te faire mal, on est là...

Mais loin de faire effet, les paroles appaisantes du blond firent que le Japonais se replia encore plus sur lui-même, et Quatre, stupéfait, aperçut alors une lueur de culpabilité et de dégoût dans les yeux du soldat. Et c'est alors qu'une vague de sensations d'une violence inouie lui parvint, lui coupant le souffle.

_NON! Faible je suis faible ils ont dû m'aider je suis un moins que rien inapte inapte inutile DISPARAIS!!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

* * *

Trowa et Duo arrivèrent et virent le jeune empathe hurlant et se griffant la tête, tandis que les spasmes d'Heero s'accentuaient. Le grand brun se précipita vers le blond et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, tandis que le natté maintenait le corps pris de folie du Japonais le plus immobile possible, surveillant qu'il n'avale pas sa langue.

Putain, siffla-t-il, qu'est-ce-que fout Sally!! Heero, reprends-toi, shit!

La medecin arriva dix minutes plus tard, étant déjà sur la route quand le Chinois l'avait appellé.

Entre-temps, Quatre s'était évanoui, et Duo avait fait prendre un calmant en désespoir de cause à Heero. Celui-ci avait donc sombré dans l'inconscience, seul de longs frissons restaientt de sa violente crise.

Elle l'ausculta rapidement, soigna ses contusions, et lui fit une prise de sang. Ils l'allongèrent ensuite sur son lit, s'assurant que la dose de calmant soit assez forte pour le faire dormir quelques heures. Puis elle alla voir Quatre, s'assura qu'il ne subissait plus les effets de son empathie, et ils rejoignirent Wufei au salon.

Duo se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Sally, tandis que Trowa prenait place dans un fauteuil. Le Chinois resta debout.

Explications, ordonna la jeune femme.

Ben, on est allé délivrer Heero, l'était pas en forme, les ozzis l'avait pas loupé, mais rien qu'on ait déjà tous subi, quoi... Mais il nous a dit, enfin, vous le connaissez, qu'on lui avait injecté un truc, et il avait du mal à rester cool comme d'habitude. Tro et lui avaient récupéré le produit, j'ai tout fait péter, on est rentré, l'est allé dans sa chambre, on t'as apellé, et genre une heure plus tard, Quat' s'est précipité vers son antre et on les a retrouvé l'un hurlant comme un damné et l'autre qui nous dansait la gigue. V'là.

Malgrè le ton léger de Duo, on sentait qu'il était inquiet et choqué par la scène précédente. Comme tous. C'était la première fois que le soldat montrait une telle douleur. Et la première fois que Quatre faisait une telle crise...

Donnez-moi ce produit. Il faudra aussi en parler aux professeurs.

T'inquiète, ricana Duo, ice-man s'en est occupé, je présume... ce type à un sens des priorités que je m'expliquerai jamais...

Après avoir discuté des missions en cours et des dernières recommandations, la médecin prit congé.

* * *

**_Laboratoire de J:_**

Hum...

Le savant venait de recevoir le rapport de son protégé. Il claudiqua jusqu'à une armoire en verre, et saisit avec sa pince une fiole pleine d'un liquide incolore.

Voilà qui est facheux... Mais je ne peux plus attendre pour tester ceci...

TBC

Je tiens à re-remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et m'ont fait part de leurs avis!! Trop gentil!! J'adore alors, vous génez pas, couvrez moi de messages, mwahahahahaha!! Enfin, dites-moi c'que vous en pensez, quoi, si vous voulez..

/Heero/ Ayez pitié d'un pauvre perso de da qui n'a rien demandé...

/Moi/ Hee-chou, poucinette en pate d'amande à la fraise des bois dans la rosée du matin... C'est parce que je t'aime que je te traîte ainsi!

/Heero/ Mais pourquoi faut-il que tu m'aime...TT

Bon reveillon!!


	3. Oooouups

Pseudo: Une fleur. Noire. Nan, jsuis une fille(?) blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine décoloré...TT

/Wufei/ En gros, c'est Florinoir, quoi.

Titre: Pleurer à l'intérieur

/Hee-choute/ Tout moi ça... Et arrète avec tes surnoms!

/ Florinoir/ Nan, et puis comment tu fais? Moi j'extériorise!

Genre: ANGST, expériences, tortures(salive...), shonen ai pour plus tard...OOC.

/Duo/ Moi je pense pas l'être

/Florinoir/ dans le doute...

Source/Les gundams+ le Talgeese/ anime d'horreur: six pauvres et gentils robots se font un jour parasiter par des entités marchant sur deux pattes et provoquant un accés salivaire chez leurs congénères du sexe opposé...

Disclamer: A lire avec la musique des Derniers des mohicans en fond sonore

Une petite maison dans le soleil couchant: une jeune fille en larmes, tendant le bras vers cinq jeunes hommes portant des sacs:

/Florinoir/ Non! Ne partez pas! Je veux vous garder près de moi!

/Les g-boys/ Non, nous ne le pouvons. Nous devons rejoindre nos vrais maîtres! Adieu!

/Florinoir/ Mais qu'ont-ils de plus que moi!

/Les persos de GW/ Ils ne nous font pas autant souffrir!

/Florinoir, les voyant s'éloigner, tombant à genoux en larmes/ POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIII!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui veulent encore lire!

* * *

_**Laboratoire du docteur J.**_

Le vieil homme claudiqua jusqu'à la table d'opération, revérifiant ses instruments. Pas qu'il comptait faire autre chose qu'une piqure à son protégé, mais sait-on jamais... De plus, les informations que lui avaient fait parvenir les pilotes et le docteur Po étaient assez préoccupantes...

Il semblerait en effet que le Zero Un se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se souvenir de certaines choses, ses maux de têtes empiraient et il se comportait de façon de plus en plus froide avec ses coéquipiers.

" Pas que ça nous change beaucoup, vous me direz, mais là, c'est trop! Avant, on sentait qu'il nous faisait un peu confiance, maintenant on dirait qu'il se croit entouré d'ennemis potentiels avait déclaré Duo Maxwell, préoccupé. Le cybernétisé avait cru qu'il rajouterait quelque chose, mais le pilote 02 avait refermé la bouche et avait prit congé... Bizarre...

J soupira et attendit que le Japonais lui soit amené.

* * *

- Professeur J.

- Heero.

Le garçon eut un froncement de sourcil qui fit hausser ceux de son mentor, puis reprit une expression impassible.

- Ton problème s'arrange?

- Négatif.

- Le produit découvert dans ton organisme n'a pas encore été identifié. Il s'agirait d'un prototype...

Le soldat garda un air neutre et J se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise... Ce regard vide de 01 lui rappelait... Il se ressaisit et ordonna au jeune homme de s'allonger. Il prit la seringue, tapota le bras de son cobaye aprés lui avoir fait un garrot et lui en injecta le contenu. Il savait qu'il n'était pas conseillé de tester ainsi sa solution mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Son invention révolutionnerait les techniques médicales, et si le corps éprouvé de son pilote acceptait le produit, alors...

- Voilà, tu peux te lever Heero... Heero?

Le Japonais était comme prit de tétanie sur la table. J toucha la peau. Les muscles étaient tendus. Et le regard d' Heero, complètement dilaté.

- Heero!

Le professeur s'activa frénétiquement autour de son protégé, lui injectant des solutions pour le réveiller. Le corps se mit alors à trembler violemment alors qu'un hurlement franchissait les lèvres du garçon. Ils étaient seuls et la pièce était insonorisée; personne ne vint. J garda son calme et en désespoir de cause lui innocula un autre sérum de sa composition, un puissant calmant. Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux, ses cris stoppèrent et son corps ne bougeat plus.

J soupira de soulagement et fit plusieurs prélèvements avant d'allumer le visiophone pour demander à ce que l'on transporte le pilote inconscient dans une chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard des soldats emmenèrent le soldat dans l'une des cabines. J s'assit et commença à classer les échantillons prélevés. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils en se rappelant un détail. Quand on avait transporté Heero, il lui avait semblé plus petit... Le visiophone sonna alors, lui faisant oublier cette impression...

* * *

Les quatres pilotes arrivèrent dans la planque des Mads dans la nuit. On leur avait demandé de venir pour apporter des améliorations aux gundams et récupérer le pilote 01 dans la foulée. Ils assistèrent les mécaniciens avant de prendre du repos.

Vers deux heures du matin, tous furent réveillé par un cri venant de la chambre d'Heero. Aussitôt alertes, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se précipitèrent dans la cabine du Japonais. La porte étaient ouverte et J gisait, assomé. Pas de trace de l'occupant. Pendant que les soldats ayant suivis les pilotes s'occupaient de ranimer le vieil homme les quatres jeunes hommes partirent chercher leur coéquipier, car il s'agissait vraisemblablement de l'auteur de l'agression...

En effet, dès qu'il s'était réveillé de sa crise, le métis s'était comporté de façon très étrange, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas ses amis. Quatre, remit de sa crise d'empathie peu avant, avait senti de la méfiance et quelque chose d'indéfinissable. L'empathe n'avait pas su définir cette sensation. Et Sally n'avait rien découvert sur le produit manifestemment responsable de tout ceci...Ils l'avaient emmené à J à contrecoeur, connaissant tous le goût du professeur pour les expérimentations sur son pilote...

- Trowa, dans l'aile Sud, Duo tu prends le Nord, Wufei reste dans le coin au cas où, moi je vais vérifier le secteur Ouest!

Tous obéirent au blond.

* * *

Wufei fouillait une pièce plongée dans la pénombre quand il sentit une présence. Il mit tous ses sens en alerte, ne changeant pas de comportement extérieur.

* * *

La silhouette se rapprocha:

_Un ennemi. Eliminer l'ennemi. Fuir. _

Silencieuse comme une ombre, elle se glissa derrière le jeune asiatique, le scalpel qu'il avait prit au vieil homme qui était venu le voir dans la main. Il s'appretai à frapper quand son poursuivant se retourna et se jeta sur lui, parant le coup de lame.

* * *

Le Chinois réussit à éviter le couteau de son agresseur et le plaqua au sol. Il fut surprit de la légèreté et la petitesse de l'assaillant... Il avait la taille d'un enfant. Wufei hurla et des soldats accoururent, allumant la lumière que le pilote de Shen Long n'avait pas trouvé. Il put alors voir qui l'avait attaqué.

- ... Kamisama... soufflat-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

* * *

Une annonce dans les hauts- parleurs rappelèrent les pilotes éparpillés aux quatres coins de la base vers une pièce. Ils y trouvèrent les mads, J sur une chaise encore un peu sonné et quelques soldats.

- Ils l'ont retrouvé? Où est Wuffi?

- Du calme, Duo... tempéra le blond pourtant au moins aussi inquiet et impatient que son ami. C'est alors que Wufei entra, suivit de trois gardes encadrant une petite silhouette vetue d'un débardeur vert trop grand.

- Nous avons un problème, je crois... ennonça le Chinois, encore secoué.

Duo s'approcha alors du prisonnier et recula brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Shit!

- J aura quelques explications à nous donner je crois...

Quatre vint doucement vers l'enfant qui le fixait avec une expression glaciale. Il s'agenouilla en face et le sonda:

_Méfiance, imcompréhension, quoiqu'ils me fassent ne rien dire, rien montrer..._

- Heero... Tu ne nous reconnait pas?

- Où suis-je. Je ne connaîs pas de Heero.

Le blond se releva et se tourna vers les autres. Même Trowa avait l'air choqué... Duo alla vers le cybernétisé et ordonna:

- J, explications! Tout de suite!

* * *

Le garçon fut solidement attaché malgrès les protestations de Quatre et Duo. J raconta alors le déroulement de l'experience.

- Ce produit provoque le rajeunissement des cellules. Mais il n'aurait pas dû avoir cet effet, expliqua-t-il en fixant le garçon impassible tout en se massant le crâne...

Tous suivirent son regard. Celui qu'ils connaissaient comme Heero Yuy, pilote d'environ quinze ans était devenu un enfant qui n'avait pas l'air de dépasser les neuf ans... Et qui ne semblait pas se souvenir d'eux...

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable...

- Il a régressé tant physiquement que mentalement...

- Mais il a des réflexes de combattant aguérri. Croyez moi... Fit remarquer Wufei, il est possible qu'il ait gardé tout de même quelque chose...

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas l'explication, 05, l'interrompit le vieil homme cybernétique, j'ai rencontré le 01 à peu prés à l'age que nous pourrions lui donner maintenant et il possédait déjà des capacités guerrières conséquantes. Il a longtemps été l'assistant d'un tueur à gage, Odin Lowe.

- Heu, les mecs? Si on arrêtais de parler comme si le principal concerné n'était pas là? Et si on tentait de lui demander ce dont il se rapelle?

- 02, pensez vous réussir à tirer quelque chose de lui? Avec ce que je vous ait dit? Il refusera de livrer quoique ce soit...

- Ca coûte rien d'essayer!

Quatre s'appprocha de l'enfant et lui sourit gentiment. Il le sentit légèrement surprit mais il n'en montra rien.

- Comment doit-on t'apeller?

Silence. Le blond poussa un soupir et commença

- Je m'appelle Quatre, celui à la natte est Duo, le grand à la mèche, Trowa et celui qui t'as amené ici, Wufei. Tu ne te souviens pas de nous?

Le garçon plissa les yeux. On l'avait formé à chercher les traces de mensonges chez ses interlocuteurs et là il n'en voyait aucuns dans les yeux si limpides du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il s'était éveillé dans cette cabine et le vieil homme était arrivé alors qu'il tentait d'en sortir. Il ne se rappelait ni comment ni pourquoi il était dans cet endroit. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de son dernier contrat sous le nom de son défunt associé, Odin. Le vieil homme semblait le connaître... Il est vrai que le tueur était connu dans le milieu mais son jeune associé et succédeur, lui, non. Des ennemis? Des clients? Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il n'aimait pas perdre ainsi le contrôle de la situation... Le blond semblait attendre qu'il le reconnaisse...

_" Nous devons combattre ensemble! Je me bat seul! Je devrais peutêtre suivre ton exemple... Comme on se retrouve mon gars! 04.05.03.02."_

Quatre vit un éclair de douleur dans le regard glacial de l'enfant. Il le sonda à nouveau et recula brusquement. C'était si étrange! Comme si...

_"04. Quatre. Gentil, fort, fin stratège.05. Wufei. Fier, torturé, intelligent. 03. Trowa. Impassible, sage... ressemblance? 02. Duo. Agaçant, souriant, excellent combattant... Pilotes... J. Mentor.Je ne les connaîs pas! Pas moi! Toi..._

Comme si deux personne se disputaient les souvenirs du garçon. Il reconnaissait des ondes appartenant au Heero adolescent. Les autres... C'était Heero mais en même temps pas lui... L'enfant leva des yeux troublés vers lui.

- ...04... Pilote...04.

- Oui! Te souviens-tu?

- Je vous... connaîs... Non... C'est l'autre...

- Ecoutez, je crois qu'il faut lui raconter tout ce qu'on sait à propos de lui. proposa Duo.

Ils racontèrent au jeune garçon l'opération météore, les gundams... Ils réussirent à le convaincre de leur bonne foi, notament quand Duo sortit une photo d'eux cinq . Le petit se reconnu et il doutait sérieusement que ce fut un montage...

- Je suis donc pour vous un pilote de quinze ans. Mon dernier souvenir est un contrat.

- Quel est ton nom?

- J'ai repris celui d' Odin Lowe, comme le vieil homme supposé être mon mentor vous l'a dit. Sinon j'avais un nom de code. Zero un.

Un voile de tristesse apparu dans les yeux de Duo et Trowa. Ils connaissaient le problème...

- Le Heero que nous connaissions m'avait dit avoir été "nommé" ainsi. Je m'étais dit à l'époque que le hasard faisait bien les choses...

- Si je comprends bien, le contrat est d'être pilote. Je ne pense pas savoir piloter vos armures mobiles. J'étais tueur à gage. Pas pilote.

Les cinq mentors se concèrtèrerent et se tournèrent vers leurs pupilles.

- Nous garderons le Zero Un ici le temps de procéder à des analyses. Nous aviserons ensuite.

-Hop hop hop! Pas question qu'Heero reste avec vous! Vous avez déjà fait assez de dégats comme ça! Il vient à la planque avec nous!

Le garçon fixa Duo qui venait de protester d'un air neutre. Les professeurs le fusillèrent du regard.

- A quoi pensez vous Maxwell! Nous sommes en guerre! Et ce qu'est devenue le pilote 01 ne ferais que vous géner!

L'enfant tressailli. Ses poings se crispèrent. Ses paupières aussi, comme si une immense douleur lui vrillait la tête. Mais personne ne s'en aperçut.

- Il restera pas dans vos griffes!

- Maxwell, les mentors ont raison...

- Wufei!

- Hm! Il sait se battre d'après ce qu'on sait. Il ne pourra pas piloter mais...

- Comment remplacer le 01!

- Peutêtre...

- Maître O?

- Il y a bien une affaire où son apparence enfantine servirait...

TBC...

* * *

/Heero/ Tu...Tu m'as transformé en chiard!

/Florinoir bavant allègrement/ Veux un pitit Hee-zaaaaaan!

/Duo/ L'est pire que l'ado ton chibi Heero!

/Florinoir/ Et ouais, encore plus froid qu'un congelo dans la banquise une nuit de tempête de neige!

/Heero/ Bon, je vois... Je vais souffrir... Plus qu'avant... Je te hais...

Bon bah, rewievers si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez!En fait pour tout vous dire, ce chapître ne me convient pas trop mais bon c'estle mieux que je puisse faire...(honte...)Et encore merci à celles qui l'ont fait(ou ceux mais je pense pas en avoir vu...)!

A plus!


	4. Réflexion sur le regard, Crise et jouets

Source: Chéri, j'ai rétréci Hee-chan!

/Heero/ D'un: t'as pas de chéri. De deux: C'était facile et stupide. De trois: OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Disclamer: La peluche est à moi! Mwehehehehehehehehehe!

/Duo/ DONNE!

/Flo/ NAN!

RAR à la fin du chapître!

* * *

/Voilà Heero. Tu partage cette chambre avec Wufei. 

Le garçon eut un léger hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas desséré les lèvres de tout le trajet.

/Bien... Tu n'as pas d'affaires à ta taille alors nous t'en fournirons demain... Je te laisse...

Quatre ferma la porte en soupirant. Ce que l'enfant pouvait être...froid! Et dire qu'ils avaient cru être confrontés au pire bloc de glace jamais vu en cotoyant l'adolescent japonais!

Allah, le Heero d'avant paraissait presque chaleureux comparé à la version miniature!

L'Arabe secoua la tête et descendit rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

... Qui étaient en train de se disputer...

/Ce n'est pas une raison Maxwell!

/Ben si! Déjà que l'ado voulait me buter, le petit va pas pouvoir me supporter! Il est bien mieux avec un gars associal dans son genre!

/Je ne suis pas au même point que Yuy!

/Ben, presque...

/Je vais te faire bouffer...

/La natte... Que des promesses...

Trowa saisit d'un geste habitué le bras du Chinois alors qu'il tirait son sabre en montrant les dents tandis que Duo lui faisait un sourire goguenard, ayant prévu l'action du français.

/Un jour, Barton ne sera plus là pour te protéger de ma juste colère! Et tu tatera de...

Et Wufei déversa un flot de menaces de tortures qui fit même grimacer Trowa alors que le natté prenait des notes, intérieurement soufflé; c'est qu'il s'y connaissait plus que lui, le Wuffy!

Le blond arriva alors que le Chinois décrivait de façon particulièrement précise une torture chinoise nécessitant une chaise percée et un bambou. Il leva les yeux au ciel et toussota exagérement:

/Heero est dans votre chambre. Demain nous irons lui acheter de quoi s'habiller et le materiel pour la mission. Je propose qu'on aille tous se reposer. Il nous faut plus de forces, n'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes plus que quatre à être en état de piloter...

Tous écoutèrent la voix de la raison et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

La mission que devrait accomplir le petit Heero était la surveillance d'un fournisseur d'arme d'Oz. La résistance était à peu près sûre de sa culpabilité, mais subsistait des doutes. L'homme était en apparence au dessus de tout soupçons.

Il habitait en face d'un parc de jeu, d'où l'utilité de la nouvelle apparence du pilote. Mais restait un problème de taille; Le garçon n'avait pas du tout le comportement d'un enfant de neuf ans...

Après une longue négociation, il avait été décidé que le "petit" resterait avec ses coéquipiers. Sally leur avait fait parvenir les analyses du produit injecté à Heero lors de sa captivité. Apparament, c'était un produit qui agissait sur le cerveau, nottament sur la partie liée aux souvenirs. Les Mads avaient mis des espions sur le coup.

Le professeur J s'était de suite attelé à la confection d'un antidote quant à son propre sérum.

* * *

Wufei gromellait en allant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il détestait avoir à partager un endroit aussi intime. Il ouvrit la porte... et se retrouva menacé d'une arme...

_Pour ça, il a pas changé..._

Le gamin, voyant que ce n'était qu'un de ses nouveaux coéquipiers abaissa le canon et se réallongea sur le matelas sans un mot. Le Chinois soupira et se prépara pour la nuit.

Comme à chaque fois, il se demanda pourquoi il se donnait la peine de faire comme s'il allait dormir. Il avait toujours été insomniaque.

Il jeta un oeil au métis. Il était sur le dos, bien droit, les yeux fixé sur le plafond de la pièce.

Le visage vide.

/Tu devrais dormir.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui sans répondre. Wufei ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise sous le regard du Japonais. Déjà quand il était adolescent. Un regard déterminé, froid, profond. Ses pupilles étaint des lasers bleu marine.

Wufei avait toujours accordé une importance aux yeux, miroirs de l'âme.

Les regards des quatre autres pilotes étaient exeptionnels.

Les améthystes de Maxwell, rares, ensorcelantes, tantôt pétillantes de malice et de joie, tantôt brûlantes de sauvagerie, de folie, de râge, de passion. Parfois voilées par la tristesse.

Les émeraudes de Barton, calmes, sages, gardées de toutes traces d'émotions pour le néophyte. Mais pouvant s'assombrir de colère, briller lorsqu'il se retenait de sourire, s'éclairer de sérénité.

Les turquoises de Winner. Respirant la bonté et la raison. D'apparence fragiles avec le flot d'émotions que l'on pouvait y voir mais en fait brillantes d'une force et d'un courage admirable. Les yeux de l'empathe étaient le reflet de leur propriétaire.

Oui, tous ses collègues étaient hors du commun, tout comme leurs regards.

Mais celui de Yuy l'avait vraiment marqué. Il ne saurait pas en définir la raison profonde, mais toujours était-il qu'il lui était difficile de soutenir une joute visuelle avec le Japonais.

Autant il aimait combattre ainsi avec Maxwell, autant il appréhendait autant qu'il cherchait ces duels des yeux avec Yuy. Barton et Winner étaient des adversaires de tailles, presque invincibles à ce jeu là. Trowa vous écrasait de sa neutralité, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Quatre vous fixait de ses pupilles presque translucides de telle façon que vous baissez finalement les vôtres, vous sentant particulierement stupide et honteux.

Wufei préfèrait les affrontements directs. En cela, Duo était idéal, sautant sur le défi. Et Heero aussi. Sous son indifférence, le pilote 01 ne savait refuser un duel.

Maxwell combattait avec ses améthystes malicieuses en apparence, mais brûlantes en fait. Yuy...

Ce qui génait Wufei, c'était le regard brut, sans fioriture que lui lançait le Japonais.

L'Américain gardait une lueur joueuse.

Avec Yuy, il n'y avait pas d'échapatoire.

Wufei secoua la tête et soutint les yeux du garçon. Froids. Ne pouvant appartenir qu'au Zero Un. Mais l'adolescent avait une lueur chaude, qui gagnait en intensité à leur contact.

Ceux de l'enfant étaient définitivement glacials.

Au bout d'un moment le petit eut un imperceptible tremblement et le Chinois vit son visage se crisper légèrement.

/Yuy?

* * *

_Un regard noir et bouillonant s'ancre dans le sien. Chang veut s'amuser. Parfait. Un défi. Quoi qu'il veuille me prouver je ne céderais pas. _

Encore des souvenirs de son _lui _d'avant. Il semblait apprécier ces stupidités. Impossible. Un soldat n'a pas de préférances. Un outil fait ce pourquoi il a été crée et c'est tout.

Parce que quand on apprécie on s'attache. Quand on s'attache on souffre.

Si on souffre, cela veut dire qu'on ressent.

Un violent éclair de douleur lui vrilla le crâne.

_"Le Zero Un doit être une machine. Il n'est pas humain. Formaté pour la guerre. Recommencez les tests. Il doit être comme nous vous l'avons commandé. Nous ne souffrirons aucunes défaillances chez nos soldats."_

_" Agis selon ta conscience"_

Odin lui avait dit ça avant de mourir. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il avait apprécié le temps passé avec lui. Tout ce qu'on lui avait interdit de penser.

Mais il était vrai qu'avec le tueur blond, il avait abandonné tant de choses de son conditionnement initial.

Ca avait été horriblement douloureux.

La mort de l'homme lui avait fait comprendre que cela avait été une erreur que de vouloir s'humaniser.

A cause de cela, il n'avait pu sauver son nouvel utilisateur.

Le _lui_ adolescent avait semblé être en train d'oublier ce qu'il était. Il le voyait dans les flashs qu'il avait d'"avant". Il ressentait aussi le trouble et l'incertitude de _l'autre. _L'_autre_ qui se laissait, bien malgrès lui, aller à apprécier le contact des autres pilotes. Et qui en souffrait, donc, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais être digne d'eux et leur amitié.

Nouvelle douleur fulgurante.

Reprendre le contrôle.

05 le fixait. Il devait se demander ce qui lui prennait. Il l'avait vu exprimer de la douleur.

_"- Zero un. Faiblesse innaceptable. Punition."_

Douleur qui s'accentue.

_Reprends le contrôle!_

_"-Innadmissible. Quelle inaptitude. Les inutiles doivent être erradiqués. Observe, Zero un, observe ce que deviennnent les inaptes."_

Non. Non. Nonononononononononon...

* * *

/Yuy! Yuy! 

L'enfant s'était mit à trembler de plus en plus fort, serrant les dents.

Quatre ouvrit brusquement la porte de leur chambre et se précipita vers le petit métis.

/Wufei, va chercher les calmants que Sally a laissé, vite!

Le Chinois se précipita dans la salle de bain et ramena ce que l'empathe avait demandé, croisant Duo et Trowa dans le couloir qui le regardait, intrigués.

/Wu, c'est quoi le...

/Plus tard!

* * *

Près du garçon, le blond avait monté ses barrières au maximum, mais peinait quand même.

Il ressentait un tel tumulte dans l'esprit d'Heero!

Et ce n'était pas comme à la base, le conflit entre les brides de conscience de l'adolescent et l'enfant. C'était... un déferlement de douleur, de désespoir... Et Quatre sentait que l'enfant luttait frénétiquement pour retrouver le contrôle. Il sut soudain ce qu'il devait faire pour le calmer:

/Zero Un. Reprends toi.

Wufei qui arrivait à ce moment là ecarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de l'empathe.

Sèche, froide, claquante comme un coup de fouet.

Et les tremblements convulsifs du petit s'apaisèrent.

Le blond fit signe au Chinois de lui donner les calmants qu'il fit avaler au Japonais, toujours en usant de ce ton dur.

Une fois l'enfant endormi, Quatre sortit de la pièce et glissa contre le mur du couloir, secoué. Trowa et Duo s'accroupirent en face de lui, inquiets.

/Ca va, ça va, les rassura l'Arabe en souriant faiblement, c'est juste le contrecoup... Je... Allah, je déteste n'avoir que ce moyen là!

/De quoi tu parles?

/Heero... Son esprit est si chaotique... C'est un enfant qu'on a cherché à déshumaniser... J'ai clairement ressenti qu'il était...bridé... Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots... C'est pour ça que nous n'avions pas réussi à calmer sa dernière crise, quand il était encore adolescent. Les paroles de réconfort empirent son état. Le produit que lui a injecté Oz agissait déjà sur son mental.

/Winner, cette version de Yuy n'avait pas encore rencontré le professeur J, que je sâche...

/Je sais...

/Bah, on a tous eu une enfance plus ou moins pourrie, et perso, j'ai jamais crû qu'Heero était comme ça juste à cause de l'ordure cybernétisée... Bon, l'est calmé, je propose qu'on aille tous se pieuter et qu'on en touche un mot à Sally, demain. Wu, fais quand même gaffe à lui, ok?

/Hm...

Tous écoutèrent Duo et rejoignirent leurs chambres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Trowa et Wufei furent désignés pour aller chercher le materiel technique alors que Quatre et Duo emmenait Heero apprendre à se comporter comme un enfant de neuf ans.

Le Japonais s'était reveillé avec un vague souvenir de sa crise et les autres n'y avait pas fait allusion, sentant que le petit, déjà suffisament renfermé, n'en deviendrait que plus froid.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient donc en plein centre commercial, en face d'un grand magasin spécialisé dans l'enfance.

/Voilà Hee-chan! T'es devant les portes du paradis pour chiards!

/Duo!

l'enfant n'eut même pas un haussement de sourcil et entra dans le complexe sans attendre les autres.

Les deux pilotes se regardèrent avant de soupirer et le suivre.

* * *

/Wow! Quat'! 'Garde moi ce truc! Une poupée qui appele sa mère, qui mange et qui vomit!

/Duo, un peu de sérieux! Allah! Ma soeur m'avait offert un dromadaire en peluche similaire pour mes cinq ans!

/Hey! T'as vu ce TRUC!

Heero suivait tant bien que mal les deux piles électriques qui étaient censé lui servir de chaperons. Mais quel comportement infantile! Et ça se prétendait soldats! L'enfant ne revenait pas de voir tant de stupidités de la part des deux pilotes. Coment l'autre _lui_ avait-il pu apprécier faire équipe avec eux! Il fit errer son regard dans le magasin.

Pleins d'enfants, de parents, de cris, de pleurs, de rires, ...

Et dire qu'il allait devoir se comporter come un véritable gamin... Il avait déjà du se faire passer pour le fils d'Odin mais on ne lui avait jamais demandé de... jouer! Il ne savait même pas comment faire! Enfin, c'était nécessaire pour la mission...

Son regard fut soudain attiré par une peluche marron representant un petit chiot qui tirait la langue.

_"- Ch'est pour mgoi! Merchi merchimerchi!_

_- Tais-toi. On va t'entendre._

_- Oh pargon... Merchi Toya... Ch'est le plus beau cadreau du monge!"_

Sa main se tendit indépendamment de sa volonté vers le jouet. Il la prit et la serra dans un geste presque inconscient, perdu dans ses pensées.

_"- Comment t'asch fait?_

_- T'occupe. _

_- Toya... Merchi..._

_- Arrête ça et dors. Ne leur donnons pas une raison supplémentaire de nous éliminer."_

La douleur revint. Sa tête le lançait de nouveau,il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le contrôle. Il lâcha la peluche et se recomposa une expression neutre avant de rejoindre les deux autres pilotes qui continuaient à s'extasier.

/Bien Heero, as-tu vu quelque chose suceptible de te plaire?

/Ca n'a pas à me plaire. Le materiel doit être adapté à la mission.

/D'accord... Allons au rayon jeux de plein air alors...

Quatre et le garçon se dirigèrent vers le fond du magasin.

/Je vous rejoint les mecs!

/D'accord Duo, viens Heero.

Le châtain attendit qu'ils aient quitté le rayon et recula jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu le Japonais marquer un arrêt. Il avisa une petite peluche duveteuse en forme de chiot. Il la ramassa et, la cachant dans sa veste, parti retrouver les autres.

TBC...

* * *

RAR!

Nicole Pavlovna:MDR! Réfrigirant le chiard, hein?

/Heero/ Qui c'est que tu traîte de chiard!

Ravie que tu aime! Ce chapître sert pas à grand chose mais bon, faut mettre en place certains trucs...

Mais vous devriez bientôt enlever les doudounes! ;p

Shamandalie: /Heero/ Ouais, elle a raison d'abord! T'es pire qu'elle!

Aurais-tu oublié Le cadeau de Heero? Et Seul dans le noir!

/Duo/ Deux/Zero, la balle est pour l'attaque!

Hee-chou-mamourounet-qu'est-tout-mimi-même-sorti-du-congélo, t'as pas fini d'en bouffer, des surnoms à la con!

/Heero/ Sérénité, calme... Ne pas gaspiller mes balles pour ces cas...

lihiel: Pas taper, le voilà! Merci!

Merciiii à toutes, et vous genez pas pour continuer:p!

Au prochain chapître, en espérant mettre moins de temps...


	5. Chapter 5

Toujours **Florinoir** pour Pleurer à l'Intérieur, j'utilise des persos et le monde de Gundam Wings, donc ils ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart!

/Heero/...Tu m'as transformé en gosse traumatisé...  
TU es un gosse traumatisé...

/Heero/Ouais mais là...

Rôôôôh hein! J'écris, j'fais c'que j'veux!

Bon, le genre: Angst, OOC, ...

Notes et RARs: Tout d'abord: (se met à genoux) : Paaardooooooon! Je vous jure que j'avais plus d'inspiration! Désoléééée pour ce retard infââââââââmeee! Beuwaaaaaah!

/Heero/ Urusei!

Hem, ok... J'ai pas assuré mais bon, voilà la suite! Et j'essaierais de faire plus vite, la prochaine fois... V'là quoi...

Bon, maintenant, je répond aux commentaires!

Kaorulabelle: Merci! J'espère que tu aimera autant cette suite!

lihiel: Heu...Bah c'était pas bientôt mais...Le voilà quoi...Désolée d'avoir autant tardé et merci pour ta review!

Syt the devil angel: Tu le trouve mignon! C'est un bloc de glace!

/Duo/ Mais chou comme touuuuut!

/Heero/ Duo... Si tu veux pas mourir dans des douleurs innomables, me traîte plus jamais de chou!

Heeey, branche pô Hee-chan, c'est mon mien!

/Heero/ Et depuis quand!

Matrioshki?

/Heero/ Nan, ça marche plus! De toute façon je vais souffrir quoi que je dise! JE SUIS PAS A TOI!

/Wufei/D'abord!

Pis bon, perso, c'est pas moi qui essaierai de tromper un démon...Super puissant... Qui maîtrise les techniques infernales... M'enfin c'est toi qui voit, lol!

Merci! J'espère que tu aimera la suite!

Nicole Pavlovna: Oui, je sais, c'est plus ça ton pseudo...

Ma fic ne contient pas plus d'actes immoraux que les autres, d'abord, non mais!

/Wufei/ Même, c'est gentillet...

/Heero/ Tu déconne Chang! C'est moi qui prend!

/Duo/ Mouais, comme à chaque fois avec Flo, chouchou...

/Heero/ Je vous haaaaaais!

Merci, j'espère que tu aimera ce chapître!

Yuya chan: Merci beaucoup de tant aimer! Désolée pour l'attente, mais voilà! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours!

Merci à toutes et à ceux qui lisent, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Tomber. Encore. Douleur diffuse. Sang dans les yeux, le nez, la bouche.**_

_**- Relève toi.**_

_**Se relever. Tenir sur ses jambes. Elles sont douloureuses, sans doute, l'une d'elles est brisée. Coups de matraques. De poings. De pieds chaussés de bottes cloûtés.**_

_**S'écrouler.**_

_**- Relève toi!**_

_**Prendre appui. Se redresser. Souffrir. Mais...**_

_**- RELEVE TOI!**_

_**Sang qui sourde des oreilles. Ventre ouvert. Tête qui tourne, regard trouble. Hurlements intérieurs. tenir debout. **_

_**...Mordre la poussière...**_

_**Tourner ses yeux douloureux mais secs vers les autres. Les autres qui ne se relèvent plus. Les autres qui pleurent, qui gémissent.**_

_**Les autres qui le supplient de rester à terre.**_

_**"Reste à terre et ce sera fini... S'il te plaît..."**_

_**Mais...**_

_**Mettre les mains paumes contre le sol. Appuyer. Retenir le jet de bile et de sang qui envahit la bouche tuméfiée. Serrer les dents. très fort. Ignorer les prières. La douleur qui éclate dans la jambe brisée, il en est sûr. Occulter le bruit des chairs de son ventre qui se déchirent. Tenter de résister aux vertiges qui le font dangereusement tanguer. Rester droit, ne pas montrer qu'on hurle à l'intérieur.**_

_**Qu'on pleure à l'intérieur.**_

_**Rester impassible.**_

_**Être debout.**_

_**S'être relevé.**_

_**Tout ce qui compte, c'est s'être relevé, prouver qu'on résiste. Qu'on est fort.**_

_**"Vous ne m'aurez pas... Vous ne me détruirez pas...Vous ne gagnerez pas..."**_

_**Voir malgrès les vertiges l'air satisfait du chef.**_

_**L'entendre ordonner.**_

_**- Eliminez ceux qui ne se sont pas relevés.**_

_**Ignorer les cris. Les tirs. Les corps inertes. Rester debout.**_

_**Ne pas s'effondrer, ne pas pleurer.**_

_**Ne pas être faible, jamais.**_

_**Ne pas s'être relevé pour rien.**_

_**Non.

* * *

**_

Quatre ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, il avait déchiré son oreiller en le serrant dans ses poings.

Il se releva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle que Wufei partageait avec le petit Heero.

Il ne fut pas surprit de voir que deux yeux marines le fixaient, luisant dans la pénombre. Le Chinois devait être en train de boire un énième café en lisant dans la cuisine.

_-_ ... Heero...

_-_ 04.

_-_ Relève toi...

Le garçon eut un léger sursault.

_-_ Ton empathie.

_-_ Oui. Heero, tu...

_-_ Il n'y a rien à dire. Ton problème est que tu me juges sur mon apparence. Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je suis un soldat. Ce genre de choses fait partie de mon entraînement. je suis une arme, et une arme doit être testée avant utilisation.

_-_ ... Tu te mens.

_-_ ... Peut- être bien. Mais si je ne m'en convinc pas... Je... J'aurais mal.

_-_ Mais tu as mal!

_-_ Pas avant. Mon entraînement me permettait de contenir ces pensées parasites. J'étais opérationnel! Maintenant... Je suis presque inapte! Bon à jeter!

_-_ Heero!

L'enfant se frottait la tempe de plus en plus fort.

_-_ Je ne suis pas celui que vous appelez Heero. Je suis Zero Un! Ce n'est pas moi que tu tente de sauver, mais l'adolescent de quinze ans qui apprenait à redevenir humain! Pas le soldat de neuf ans...

_-_ Quoique tu dises, vous êtes une seule et unique personne... Tellement semblables... Toi et celui que tu deviendra n'êtes que des enfants, des enfants qui n'ont pas vécus comme tel! Tu n'es pas une machine!

Le métis crispa la main sur sa tête, et un rictus de douleur apparut briévemment sur ses traîts. Il ne pourrait pas longtemps s'empêcher de trembler.

_-_ Arrête 04!

L'empathe sentit la tension envahir le garçon. Il n'insista pas, craignant une crise et sortit de la chambre sans plus ajouter un mot. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse ainsi.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fut convenu que Wufei accompagnerait Heero au parc situé en face de la maison de leur cible. Les autres iraient en mission pendant ce temps.

Quatre et Duo avaient tout tenté pour faire sincèrement jouer l'enfant.

Sans succés.

En désespoir de cause, ils lui avaient dit de faire comme les autres enfants, de les imiter.

Heero avait hoché la tête, son petit visage trop impassible, trop sérieux montrant qu'il accomplirai sa mission, puis il avait tourné les talons, laissant les deux adolescents découragé de mettre un soupçon de fantaisie dans la tête du garçon.

* * *

Les deux pilotes marchèrent un moment ensembles, en silence. La voiture qu'ils avaient prise était garée plus loin, mesure de prudence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du parc, Wufei s'accroupit devant Heero, tel un grand frère donnant des recommandations devant son cadet.

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligé de te méler aux autres, mais fais comme eux. Choisis un jeu calme, essaie de faire passer ta présence comme naturelle, de sorte qu'on oublie que tu es là. La résidence de la cible se voit très bien à partir du bac à sable... Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Je serais sur le banc, un peu à l'écart, là-bas, dit-il en faisant un geste discret vers celui-ci, dès que tu le vois sortir, tu signale. Nous observerons d'abord ses habitudes avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

_-_ Bien.

_-_ Je viendrai te chercher dès que nous devrons revenir faire notre rapport.

L'enfant fit un signe de tête et partit vers le bac à sable.

Wufei l'observa un instant. Heero se mit à l'écart des autres, décourageant toute tentative d'approche des autre gamins, ne serait-ce que par son attitude rigide. Le Chinois grommella et alla à son banc.

* * *

Une semaine d'observation passa et les habitudes de l'homme commencèrent à être bien définies par les terroristes.

Lianel Joclart(mais où j'trouve ces noms mwa!) sortait de chez lui à huit heure trente-cinq. Il revenait chez lui à onze heure et repartait à quinze heure. Puis il rentrait le soir, à huit heure quarante. Les lumières s'éteignaient de façon générale vers vingt-deux heure, sauf dans le petit bureau dont la fenêtre opaque laissait filtrer un rayon lumineux jusqu'à une heure du matin. La petite caméra qu'Heero avair réussi à installer en allant chercher une balle lancée providentiellement par un gosse contre le mur de la demeure les avaient beaucoup aidé à établir l'emploie du temps de Joclart. Selon les résistants, l'homme avait une femme et une fille actuellement en voyage pour le mois. Elles étaient parties il y a deux semaines.

Les résistants étaient en train d'accumuler beaucoup de preuves contre l'homme, il était quasiment certain qu'il était l'un des fournisseurs de l'Alliance en matière d'armes de poings, nottament de prototypes de sa conception. Les documents que Wufei avait subtilisé dans le bureau de Joclart étaient en cours de décryptage(Oui, ça peut être sa liste pour le magasin porno de la ville d'à côt... AIEUH/Heero/... /Flo/Ok... Pf..moi,c'que j'en dis...), la mission avançait dans les délais...

Tout allait bien...

Sauf Heero.

* * *

Le garçon était actuellement en train de manger avec Duo et Wufei.

Posément, impassiblement, il portait méthodiquement les aliments à sa bouche, sans émettre un son.

_-_ Et là, l'abruti d'Ozzi s'lève... "Qui c'est qu'est là!" Et moi, j'lui sort: "Ton pire cauchemard...",avec la voix de Muchu, et couic!

_-_ Maxwell, nous sommes actuellement en train de manger, épargne donc les détails et par Nataku, qui est Muchu!

_-_ Fifyyyyyyyy, my friend, ton manque de culture générale me sidèrera toujours...

Sans prendre garde à l'étouffement du Chinois face au surnom et à sa dernière remarque, l'Américain expliqua, doctoral:

_-_ Muchu est le petit dragon rouge qui accompagna Mulan dans son périple contre les Huns...

Wufei devint rouge, puis bleu, enfin vert et arriva à reprendre son souffle...

_-_ MAXWEEEEELL! Je considère comme un affront que tu te permette de critiquer ma culture! Que les milles supplices s'abbatent sur ta détestable personne!

_-_ ... A la place de son vieux père malade, au mépris de toute conventions, la jeune fille part, se bat, se fait passer pour un garçon!

_-_ Sale vermine occidentale, vas-tu écouter quand je te maudis!

_-_ ...Il y a, à ses côtés, le cricket sans veine, le cheval plus communément surnommé vache par ce cher Muchu ainsi que...

_-_ MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!

Et sur ce rugissement, Wufei bondit, sabre en main, bien déterminé à découper en lamelle un Duo qui tout en évitant les coups, continuait à décrire le dessin-animé AC, Mulan...

Heero termina de manger et monta silencieusement les marches conduisant aux chambres, sans prendre garde au boucan que faisait ses coéquipiers.

En apparence...

Le garçon ferma la porte de la chambre.

Doucement.

L'enfant s'allongea sur son lit. Ses yeux marines fixés au plafond, bien droit, il semblait tel un petit androïde. Pas un sentiment ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Sa main tremblait.

De plus en plus fort.

_"- Tu es un soldat. Tu es né dans le but de te battre. Tu vois Zero Un. Tu leur ressemble. Mais vous n'avez rien en commun."_

Non. rien en commun avec ces enfants dans ce parc, rien. Rien...

_"- On devrais pas lui donner un truc pour qu'il s'amuse! L'est tout seul la dedans..._

_- Crétin, t'as pas entendu, c'est pas un gosse, c'est un monstre! Il est juste né pour tuer, pour obeir! L'a rien a foutre de jouets!"_

Alors pourquoi?

_"- Zero Un, éprouve tu une quelqonque distraction à prendre soin de ton arme?_

_- Il est nécessaire de la nettoyer._

_-...Bien. Parfait."_

Pourquoi!

Pourquoi éprouver cette sensation! Pourquoi son _lui_ adolescent aimait-il ça! pourquoi sentait-il que l'autre _lui_ aurait aimé se méler à ces civils! Rire comme eux! Crier comme eux!

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se contrôler!

Pourquoi avait-il eu si mal à tenter de ne pas s'interresser aux bétises indignes de soldats de ses coéquipiers!

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa, sa respiration se fit saccadée et son corps se crispa.

_"- faiblesse. faibessefaibelesfaiblesfaiblesfaibles..."_

_-_ Non...

Une voix hachée, dure, furieusement déterminé à ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas s'ête relevé pour craquer, pour céder, pour...

_"- Juchtggre... Che laissgrer allgrer..."_(Juste se laisser aller; vous comprendrez plus tard qui parle et pourquoi ainsi)

_Timmy..._

_-_ Non...

Non. Parce qu'il était un monstre. Ils le disaient, ils étaient plus grand, plus intelligents. Ils le savaient mieux que lui. Odin le considérait comme un humain. Odin avait tord.

Mais même un monstre avait une certaine fierté. Une fierté que même _eux _n'avaient pu lui enlever.

Il était resté debout.

Et même si ils les avaient servis, il était resté debout, _en lui._

Alors... Ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Par un effort surhumain, l'enfant s'arrêta de trembler. Il alla à la salle de bain se rincer la bouche. Elle avait saigné quand il avait serré les dents. Puis il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Ne pas penser aux enfants, à celui qu'il n'avait jamais été, qu'il ne deviendra jamais. Ne pas penser à la complicité entre ses coéquipiers. Ne pas penser à son autre _lui_ qui tentait de le détourner de sa voie.

Ne pas penser à...

Juste... Sombrer dans un néant.

Le néant ne lui apporterait pas de paix intérieure.

Mais il ne lui apporterait pas de tourments en plus.

* * *

Wufei s'assura qu'Heero dormait avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il était en colère.

Une semaine que Yuy refoulait ses crises.

Une semaine qu'il tentait de cacher qu'il allait de plus en plus mal.

Wufei comprenait Heero, dans une cetaine mesure. Lui-même avait du brider au possible ses émotions dans son clan. Réfréner sa colère, sa révolte, son désir de hurler, de clamer sa liberté.

Même si c'était de la rage, même si c'était des pleurs, des cris de fureur, il avait tellement eu envie de les laisser sortir!

Heero...Réfrénait même son désir de le _vouloir_!

Non.

Les onixs du Chinois se fixèrent sur la petite silhouette.

Un fin rayon de lumière filtrait à travers la porte entrouverte, montrant le visage sévère, voire crispé de l'enfant.

Quoi que Yuy puisse se dire, ses crises qu'il stoppait tant bien que mal l'affaiblissait. Considérablement. Il ne se réveillait plus au moindre bruit, perdu dans un simulacre de sommeil nullement réparateur.

Ca ne pouvait pas durer.

Il fallait qu'Heero craque vraiment une bonne fois, qu'il se lâche.

Et après tout ce temps d'observation, Wufei savait comment faire.

TBC...

* * *

/Wufei/ ONNAAAAAAAA! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à echarper Maxwell!

Un jour, tu y arrivera...

/Duo/ Lointain le jour...

/Wufei/ Arrrrrrrrrrrrg!

/Heero/ Dites les mecs, loin de moi l'idée de minimiser vos problèmes mais... NAN MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU CE QUE CETTE CINGLEE ME FAIT!

/Quatre/ Oui Heero, nous compatissons... Une tasse de thé?

(Heero la prend, découragé)

/Trowa/..., ...!...,...,...! ( Pauvre vieux, je te plains! Mais bon, toi on te voit, au moins!)

/Heero/ Tu veux ma place?

/Trowa/...,...! ( Woooooow, Trop bonnes ces tomates! ndl'a: cherchez pas, délire perso en lisant Nana...)

Hee-chou, moumour parfumé à l'eau de cologne, ne t'en fais pas... Tout le monde aime que tu souffre!

/Heero/ ET JE DEVRAI PAS M'EN INQUIETER!

Si vous voulez commenter, pas de refus! Au prochain chapître pour ceux qui veulent!


	6. Explosion

Pseudo: Florinoir!

/Heero/ Tu l'avais pas laissé tomber, c'te fic?

/Duo/ T'as mis le temps!

/Wufei/ Courte accalmie...

Oh prout hein!

Titre: Pleurer à l'interieur

A l'extérieur, ça fait couler le rimmel...

/Quatre/ Flo, n'en as-tu pas marre d'être débile?

Genre: Angst, pitit n'Hee-chou restera nain...,OOC...

/Heero/ "Pitit n'Hee-chou" va te faire gouter le canon de Wings...

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Le monde, je l'ai emprunté aussi... Ne reste que le scénar...

/Wufei/ Et ça se voit...

Je pourrais le prendre pour un compliment mais venant de ta part, j'ai un énorme doute...

RARs:

onarluca: Heu.. Avec impatience..?(fais un sourire niais et se gratte le front)

Désolée... Mais bon, voilà la suite, si tu es toujours sur l'histoire...En tout cas merci énormément!

Magdalen Zoldik: Merci! Contente que tu aime la psychologie du chibi Hee-glaçon! J'espère que tu n'a pas été trop dégoutée de mon retard et que tu veuille bien continuer à lire...

yuya chan: Ah, ce serait cool qur tu continue à suivre malgrés le temps que j'ai mis à écrire! En tout cas merci beaucoup, moi aussi veux papouiller Hee-chou!

/Heero/ Même pas en rêve...

Syt the Evil Angel: Bah t'as ta réponse si tu lis toujours, merci beaucoup! Et c'est quoi ce projet? Me rappelle pas l'avoir lue...

Youkai: Merci! Le courage, j'en avais vraiment besoin, pas que je comptais laisser tomber mais bon, le syndrome de la page blanche...agr!

Magical Girl Kiki: Tout d'abord merci pour tes compliments, et ensuite... Heero caque dans ce chapître, et ça a été plus facle pour Wufei de déclancher la crise parce que le gosse commençait à être usé, si je puis dire... Le temps passé a regarder les enfants jouer, la batalle intérieure avec son lui de quinze ans qui est toujours dans un coin de sa tête, la camaraderie entre ses coéquipiers... Tout a joué. Et la petite peluche...Oui, Duo va la lui donner, mais pas quand il aura retrouvé son aspect normal... En espérant que mon retard ne t'aura pas trop refroidie et que cette suite te plaise!

Luinil Azuretoile: Bah il l'a pas réconforté, il a empiré sa crise, le Finou,lol! Il te fait de la peine? Oui, le pauvre hein? Rien que d'imaginer ce que ça doit lui faire ces auto-tortures mentales, j'en ai mal au crâne! Merci beaucoup en tout cas!

Théalie: Merci beaucoup! Et encore une qui aime les Heero torturés, tu vois que t'attire comme ça!

/Heero/ Pfffff... Toutes des sadiques...

En espérant que la suite te plaise!

* * *

Bon je répète: Je suis horriblement navrée, désolée, je m'agenouille, je m'humilie... Je m'étais pas rendue compte que ça faisait aussi longtemps... En espérant que vous aimerez toujours, bonne lecture!

* * *

Une autre journée de surveillance s'acheva et Wufei et Heero rentrèrent à la planque où ils retrouvèrent les autres autour de la table. Un autre repas entre discutions de missions et réparties bon enfant.

L'idée de l'enfer pour le soldat Zero Un.

Un tulmute incontrolable dans sa tête, son _lui_ de quinze ans qui luttait avec son _lui_ de neuf ans, l'adolescent qui apprenait ce qu'était l'humanité et la machine à qui on avait apprit à protéger cette humanité sans jamais la vivre.

Et le pire de tout ça, c'était qu'il cédait au jeune homme appelé Heero Yuy. Celui qui bien qu'en ayant souffert avait accepté qu'il n'était pas ce rêve de soldat irréalisable qu'on avait voulu faire de lui mais un de ces êtres qu'il devait protéger. Celui qui commençait à entrevoir un après la guerre, un futur pour lui-même...

Ces quatre terroristes qui se disaient ses proches qui l'entouraient... Ces enfants qu'il voyaient rire sans crainte dans ce parc...

_"-Pensées inutiles. Inapte."_

_NON!_

Les regards des quatre garçons se tournèrent vers lui quand il se leva brusquement, les poings serrés.

_-_ Comment... Gronda-t-il d'une voix âpre. Comment des personnes telles que vous ont pu être habilitées à prendre part au combat!

Ils le fixèrent avec des yeux incrédules.

_-_ Vous... Vous ne devriez pas... Vous n'êtes pas des soldats!

La voix enfantine était toujours aussi froide... Mais chargée d'une certaine fureur... Et de quelque chose d'autre, de confus... Wufei sût qu'il était temps. D'un geste discret, il enjoignit les autres de le laisser seul. Ceux-ci, bien qu'inquiets lui obéirent sans broncher et il leur fut reconnaissant de cette marque de confiance.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que tu peux nous juger ainsi! Cingla-t-il une fois Duo, Trowa et Quatre dans la cuisine. Duo est un assassin hors pair, Trowa un talentueux mercennaire,Quatre un excellent tacticien, moi un grand combattant et ce ne sont que quelques un de nos talents!

_-_ Vous... N'avez pas...

_Ils semblent si... Vivants! Comment prendre des vies pour en protéger d'autres peut-il être supportable si on... S'identifie ainsi à nos cibles! Que..._

_"- Interrogations obsolètes. Un soldat ne pense pas. Il donne sa vie selon les ordres. Toutes distractions sont inutiles, voire dangereuses. Ceux qui ressentent sont faillibles. Un soldat, compte tenu de l'importance de sa tâche, ne peut être faillible."_

Zero Un se calma. Se mettre en colère était une perte de temps. Ils ne semblaient pas prêt à entendre son point de vue, grand bien leur en fasse. 05 n'avait pas tord en lui citant les qualités de ceux qui se présentaient être ses coéquipiers. Leurs comportements resteraient donc leurs problèmes tant que ça ne mettait pas en danger les missions. Là, ce seraient à leurs supérieurs de sévir, pas à lui. Et il ne tenait qu'à lui de ne pas se laisser..._perturber_ par ceci.

_-_ Nous n'avons définitivement pas les même façons de voir les choses, 05.

Puis il tourna les talons afin de rejoindre sa chambre, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

Wufei serra les dents, conscient que l'enfant remettait son masque. Et il ne voulait pas le laisser faire! Il le vit partir vers les escalliers et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose à répondre, n'importe quelles paroles qui puisse le faire craquer!

Et il trouva.

_-_ En somme, Yuy, tu es le plus faible de nous...

Le garçon se figea, tous les muscle tendus.

_-_ Repètes,05?

La voix était lente, chargée de fureur. La tempête allait se déclancher.

Wufei vit qu'il atteignait son objectif, et il était incroyablement soulagé de voir que l'enfant pouvait exprimer des sentiments. Mais encore fallait-il les faire sortir.De plus, il n'ignorait pas l'aura de détresse que dégageait le jeune soldat... Dans la cuisine, Quatre, qui avait pourtant monté ses barrières mentales au maximum, s'écroula dans les bras de Trowa, qui dut le bailloner pour empêcher un gémissement de pure douleur de s'échapper des lèvres de l'empathe. C'était trop intense, toute cette souffrance, ce désespoir, ce dégoût de soi... Et pire de tout, cette terreur de ressentir cela!Mais comment avait-il seulement pu y survivre pendant tout ce temps! Comment avait-il put réussir à leur cacher un tel desarroi? Comment avait-il put _lui_ cacher ça! Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour le blond que même avant son rajeunissement, Heero éprouvait cette torture mentale!

Dans le salon, le Chinois continuait son travail de sape.

- Tu as l'air très fort, mais tu es étonnamment faible, Yuy, répéta-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le dos contracté du garçon.

Celui-ci fit alors brusquement volte-face, le regard plus glacial que jamais.

_-_ Je.Ne.Suis.Pas.Faible. Siffla-t-il,avençant vers Wufei.

Une fois planté devant lui, il fixa ses colbats bouillantes de rage difficilement contenue sur les onix de son partenaire, nullement impréssionné par la différence de taille:

_-_ Je suis un soldat... J'ai été conditionné pour ça! Je n'ai peut-être plus ta taille et tes capacités de pilotes mais ça ne signifie en aucus cas mon ...inaptitude! Grondat-il, crachant presque le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes. Et si tu en doute, battons-nous ici et maintenant!

L'enfant se mit en position de combat. Wufei le regarda, mais ne fit pas un geste.

_-_ Alors! Qu'attends-tu!

Toujours le même regard...

_-_... Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui viens à toi!

Le coup partit, remarquablement bien exécuté, expédiant Wufei au sol, le souffle coupé. Il prit le temps de récuperer avant de refixer Le garçon sur le point de craquer sans se relever.

_-_ CHANG! BATS-TOI!

Le Chinois, sans se départir de son calme, secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Alors Heero explosa. Se jetant sur son coéquipier, il le martela de coups en hurlant:

_-_ POURQUOI REFUSES-TU LE DEFI! BATS-TOI! BATS-TOI! BATS-TOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Quatre se tassa et pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles:

_-_ Stoooooppppppppp...! Non... Pas incapable... Faible... Inapte...!

_-_Quatre! Calmes-toi! Je t'en pries!

Mais l'empathe, évanoui dans les bras de Trowa, seul échapatoire au tourbillon qui se créait dans son esprit, n'entendait déjà plus les appels affolés de l'acrobate... Duo, lui, fixait avec horreur le Soldat Parfait miniature se déchaîner sur Wufei qui laissait pleuvoir les coups sans broncher.

Ce dernier, voyant les mouvements de l'enfant devenir de plus en plus désordonné au fur et à mesure que sa voix se brouillait saisit alors ses poignets au vol, laissant en vain se débattre le brun. Si à l'extérieur il paraissait calme, à l'intérieur, il avait le coeur serré de voir à quel point son ami souffrait... Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner une telle détresse chez le si sûr pilote du Wings, qu'il soit âgé de quinze ans ou de neuf... C'est avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas qu'il murmura:

_-_ Arrête, Heero... Je ne me battrais pas contre toi...Pas quand tu es dans un tel état...

_-_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN FAIBLE!

_-_ ... Tu es tellement fragile, en fait...

Le pilote cessa brusquement de se débattre.

_-_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça... menaça-t-il, mais sa voix se réduisait à un simple murmure...

A cet instant, il semblait l'image même du désespoir, avec son expression se voulant dure, mais qui reflétait en fait le plus profond doute... Puis soudain il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Wufei, le regard fou, les poings crispés. Il se tenait debout, légèrement ramassé sur lui-même, ayant tout de la bête traquée, à présent...

Wufei se redressa lentement, les yeux fixés sur le garçon.

_-_ Tu es fragile... Tu vas craquer,Heero...

_-_ NON! ARRETE DE ME REGARDER COMME CAAAAAAA!

Le Chinois avançait vers lui, et lui reculait, reculait, il ne savait plus, il est un soldat, une machine de guerre, il ne devait pas ressentir, il ne pouvait pas ressentir! Et pourtant ça faisait tellement mal... Il crispa la main sur son coeur, sentant la boule grossir, s'etendre, l'étouffer, le ronger...

_-_ Arrète... supplia-t-il...

_-"Tu es un soldat. Tu es une machine. Une machine qui ressent n'est plus operationelle. Une machine qui ressent est..."_

_-_... Défectueuse... Inutile...

_"- Eliminez l'erreur."_

_...Timmy..._

Wufei vit alors le visage d'Heero se tordre en une insupportable grimace de désespoir, et avant qu'il puisse réagir, le garçon s'était rué comme un dément à l'extérieur.

_-_ YUY!

TBC...


	7. Ceci est Zero Un

Pseudo: Florinoir...

/Heero/ Nnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!

Titre: Pleurer à l'intérieur.

/Heero/ je préfèrais encore quand tu me tuais...

Disclamer: Gundam Wings est à la Sunrise et cie. J'en emprunte le contexte et les personnages. Le reste de élucubrations est de moi. L'expériance a vraiment existé et a été faite par Frédéric II(ce couillon) au XIII éme siècle. J'ai piqué l'idée de la modification de capacités physiques à Dark Angel, de James Cameroun(je crois).

A toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé... MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Si j'étais pas totalement destroy après avoir pondu ça, je vous aurait répondu personnèlemment avec plaisir! En tout cas, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez, je ne m'escuserais jamais assez pour ma lenteur et j'espère que ce chapître vous plaira! Encore une fois, veuillez me pardonner de ma flemme... j'ai honte...

Autre chose, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes, mais si vous en trouvez... Bah... Heu... Désolée../Va se jeter derrière son bureau/

* * *

_" -Tu... peux... me don...ner un... nom?_

_- ... Timmy. _

_- M'appelle... Timmy! Merfi!"

* * *

_

La planque des pilotes était un peu isolée de l'agglomération. Seules quelques personnes venaient s'aventurer dans les parages, en quète d'une promenade tranquille ou de bonnes pistes pour deux ou quatre roues.

C'est pour cela que tard dans la nuit, personne n'était là pour voir la petite silhouette courrir aveuglement dans le champ à l'abandon jouxtant la maison.

Heero ne sentait pas ses pieds buter contre les irrégularités de la terre autrefois cultivée, ni le vent fouetter son visage, faisant voler ses mèches brunes. Il n'y avait que sa tête qui hurlait, qui vociférait de tous les côtés, un tumulte de sons, d'opinions diverses qui se heurtaient... Ses propres contradictions, ses doutes nés de cette proximité avec les pilotes, de son _lui_ plus âgé... Et ses souvenirs qui remontaient...

_Timmy..._

Qu'il voyait sous un autre angle...

Tout ça mixé avec le fait qu'il savait, qu'on lui avait ordonné, inculqué, dressé à ne pas réfléchir à de tels sujets obsolètes!

_Un soldat obéit. Un soldat ne doit utiliser sa reflexion que pour mener à bien la mission qui lui a été confiée. Un soldat ne doute pas. Un soldat..._

_"- ... Tu te mens."_

_"- Quoique tu dises, vous êtes une seule et unique personne... Tellement semblables... Toi et celui que tu deviendra n'êtes que des enfants, des enfants qui n'ont pas vécus comme tel! Tu n'es pas une machine!"_

_"- Tu es un soldat. Tu es né dans le but de te battre. Tu vois Zero Un. Tu leur ressemble. Mais vous n'avez rien en commun."_

_"- T'es un gosse petit... Juste un gosse..."_

_-_ ASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!

Et la douleur dans sa tête, et les hommes qui le fixe avec ce regard froid et calculateur en le sommant de se reprendre et les enfants qui jouent et lui sait qu'il ne pourra jamais être comme eux et ces quatre pilotes qui rient et qui vivent et Timmy l'ange qui lui sourit pour pleurer de douleur et d'incompréhension et _lui_ qui lui hurle de laisser faire de les laisser faire mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut _pas_!

Son pied bute sur un obstacle trop gros et il plane puis attérit durement, à plat ventre, le souffle coupé et les genoux et les bars écorchés, la tête en sang et maculé de terre... Mais il s'en moque car un soldat ne ressens pas la douleur, un soldat ne prend pas garde à l'inconfort mais il n'est pas en mission là maintenant, _si! Si_ il l'est, les missions ne finissent jamais et il ne sais plus..._Il ne sais plus!_

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est maintenant roulé en boule, gémissant de douleur et s'enfonçant ses ongles dans les tempes, il ne se rend même pas compte que ses yeux sont dilatés...

Il sait juste qu'il a mal, tellement mal, et qu'il voudrait disparaître et en finir, s'endormir pour toujours... Et cette pensée lui envoit un autre choc de souffrance car il n'est pas censé l'avoir...

Il ne doit pas être faible...

_-_ YUY! Yu...

* * *

Wufei stoppa net ses cris quand il aperçut la petite boule tremblante à quelques mètres de lui. Il la rejoingnit en quelques foulées et s'accroupit auprès de l'enfant. 

_-_ Yuy...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était là, à côté de l'être qu'il pensait indestructible quelques semaines auparavant, le voyant recroquevillé sur lui-même, en proie à une crise de nerfs énorme et il était complètement impuissant alors que c'était de sa faute si l'autre était dans cet état!

_-_ Heero... Calme toi...

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant trembla plus fort, ses gémissements de douleur se firent plus lourds. Wufei captait certains mots dans les supplications incohérentes du garçon, des termes comme "contrôle", "Timmy", "faiblesse", "inapte"...

Le jeune homme ne put en supporter davantage et agit par pur instinc; il aggripa la boule prises de spasmes dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, l'écrasant presque contre sa poitrine. Wufei n'avait jamais serré quelqu'un de la sorte depuis ...la mort de Meiran... Il avait eu alors le corps mourrant mais serein de sa belle et farouche fiancée. Là, il s'agissait d'un enfant brisé, agonisant presque de souffrance...

Alors il serra, peut-être avec trop de force, trop de rudesse, mais en y mettant tout ce qu'il ne savait pas dire, toute sa volonté de calmer et faire aller mieux le petit brun.

* * *

Heero sentit des bras le prendre et un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Tout son corps se raidit alors que les voix hurlaient, éclatant dans son esprit fragilisé. 

_FAIBLESSEINAPTETUFAIBLISTUMONTREREPRENDSTOIANEANTISSEMENTETSUISTESEMOTIONSNONTUESUNSOLDATMEURSMEURSCARTUESFAIBLELESSOLDATSNECRAQUENTPASLESMONSTRESNERESSENTENTPAS..._

Ce fut comme un choc électrique, un arrêt cardiaque, tout qui éclate et une telle douleur, fulgurante, énorme...

Trop... Beaucoup trop!

Il poussa un cri, horrible, inhumain, terrifiant, les pupilles dilatées, le noir prennant tout l'oeil et la bouche grande ouverte, raide comme un piquet... Pendant des heures, des années il hurla, jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne rauque...

Puis il devint mou et le blanc passa au noir, l'emportant dans son bienfaisant néant.

* * *

Wufei avait retenu l'urgent besoin de se boucher les oreilles et gémir comme un enfant mais avait tenu bon et gardé la forme tendue à craquer contre lui. Puis il l'avait sentit se relâcher alors que le cri s'éteignait. L'enfant s'était évanoui. 

Wufei poussa un soupir tremblant et se releva, se focalisant sur l'urgence de ramener Heero dans la planque. Il fut rejoint sur le chemin par un Duo concerné, une rare expression grave sur son visage d'habitude enjoué.

_-_ Wufei... Merde, Heero! Il va bien!

_-_ Il s'est évanoui... Je crois que... Ca l'a épuisé...

Le Chinois réajusta le poid du métis dans ses bras.

_-_ Si c'est juste de la fatigue, ça ira...

Duo passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Wufei remarqua la nervosité de son ami et fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Quatre... Dit le châtain en captant l'interrogation muette, Quatre est lui aussi tombé dans les choux... Mais avant, c'était... Il arrêtait pas de hurler, et se griffer le visage...

L' Américain inspira profondemment, se forçant à prendre du recul; la scène que le blond avait offerte avait été pour le moins choquante, effrayante pour un pilote de Gundam...

_-_ Bref, là, il dort dans son lit... Trowa est resté auprès de lui, au cas où... Ce truc d'empathie est vraiment pas un cadeau, Fei...

Le Chinois hôcha la tête. Durant la discution, ils étaient arrivés dans la maison. Ils installèrent Heero dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Wufei qui installa une chaise près du lit, décidé à rester au chevet de l'enfant. Duo lui adressa un faible sourire et lui fit promettre de l'appeler dès que le métis se réveillerait. Après avoir accepté et lui avoir sommé de le prévenir pour Quatre, il laissa le châtain quitter la pièce, le laissant seul avec l'enfant au visage torturé.

Wufei s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il pût et regarda Heero. Bientôt il l'entendit gémir et le vit s'agiter.

Nul doute que le sommeil du garçon n'était pas le repos auquel il aurait dû avoir droit...

* * *

_Le premier tir doit être le bon. Il doit filer droit vers la cible et toucher au millimètre près le but visé. L'oeil doit être aiguisé, la main sûre. Le plus petit tremblement peut faire échouer la mission. Des heures et des heures d'entraînement drastique avait fait de lui, cet oeil de linx et cette main sans faille. _

_Tout un dressage pour faire de lui cet être au regard froid et vide, calculateur, focalisé sur un ordre donné._

_Un remarquable arme de cinq ans._

_Il n'avait pas de familles, juste des supérieurs._

_Il ne connaissait que les murs nus et froids du complexe millitaire et n'attachait aucunes importances aux rares fois où il était autorisé à en sortir. Il ne voyait que la cible, que la mission à réussir durant ces moments là._

_Son visage restait neutre, ne conaissant plus ni les larmes, ni la peine depuis longtemps. C'était le seul sentiment qu'il avait jamais ressenti._

_Il était le fruit d'une expérience ancienne remise au goût du jour. Il y avait des siècles de ça, un empereur avait voulu connaître la langue originelle des nourrissons. Pour cela, il en avait fait placer six en pouponnière et avait ordonné à leurs nourrices de les baigner, les nourrir, les coucher... Mais de ne jamais leur parler. Les enfants dépérirent et mourrurent. Les scientifiques de son époque reprirent cette expérience avec une nouvelle idée en tête; si un enfant survivait là où tous les autres avaient échoués, si un enfant réussissait à se passer de l'attention due aux nouveaux-nés, cet enfant ne serait-il pas un être plus fort que les autres, capable de vivre en totale autarcie, de ne jamais devoir se rapporter aux autres? Cet enfant, une fois covenablement dressé, ne serait-il pas une arme infaillible? Une arme à apparence humaine qui ne désirerait jamais d'affection et tous ces sentiments auquels les humains aspirent?_

_Il y eu toutefois quelques modifications; des nouveaux-nés que les mères avaient déclaré ne pas vouloir voir dès la naissance furent récoltés et placés dans des complexes millitaires secrets disséminés sur la Terre et dans les Collonies. On leur octroya le minimum vital, on ne leur parla pas. On hésita à les placer dans un endroit entièrement silencieux mais on se ravisa, pensant à la nécessité d'exercer l'ouïe du nourrisson._

_Presque tous ces bébés dépérirent... _

_Ceux qui dépassèrent huit mois furent considérés comme concluants et dirigé vers le dressage._

_On s'appliqua alors à leur enseigner leur non-appartenance à l'humanité, on leur apprit que leur survie dépendrait de leurs compétances et qu'il n'y aurait pas de rattrapage ou d'indulgence. On leur autorisa l'opinîatreté dans la mesure où çe leur permettait de survivre aux méthodes brutales de leurs supérieurs. Ils sûrent que seuls les plus combatifs vivraient. On les entraîna avec des enfants enlevés qui n'avaient pas connus l'expérience du départ et ils virent alors que leurs pleurs et leurs appels à l'aide les conduisaient tout droit à la mort. _

_Ceux qui survécurent furent envoyés en mission. Réussirent à la perfection. Sans se poser de questions, sans demander ce que signifiaient les larmes ou les rires. On leur avaient apprit à ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils ne connaissait pas et qui ne rentrait pas dans le cadre de la mission._

_Ce soldat, Zero Un, était une grande réussite , selon les scientifiques et les officiers au courant de son existence. On pouvait l'envoyer en toute tranquillité tuer des cibles autrements invincibles. Personne ne se méfiait de cette arme à l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq/six ans._

_Zero Un aurait dû être cette machine aux rouages huilés à la perfection par ses supérieurs... Il était né et mourrait au sein de l'armée, remplissant ses tâches._

_Mais un jour on ammena dans la base une autre expérience. Sûrs du bon fonctionnement de Zero Un, les millitaires ne s'inquiétèrent pas de mettre l'autre dans la céllule voisine de celle du petit soldat._

_Zero Un regarda sans intêret particulier les soldats jeter l'autre dans la cellule. Il vit son compagnon d'infortune se recroqueviller dans le coin le plus sombre et il l'entendit émettre d'étranges bruits. Il se rappela que ce devait être des pleurs et des gémissements. Il ne s'en occupa guère et continua de polir son arme._

_L'autre se calma au bout d'un moment et, toujours reniflant, entreprit de tatonner pour visiter son nouveau logis. Le numéro Six-Cent-Trois était un enfant tiré d'un orphelinat par l'armée et soumis à des tests en laboratoire. On voulait faire de lui un soldat adapté à des températures extrèmes. Les essais furent des echecs et transformèrent le malingre petit rouquin en créature à peine recconnaissable. On l'avait remit à la base à laquelle appartenait le responsable du fiasco, en attendant de lui trouver un usage quelconque, histoire qu'il serve au moins une fois à quelque chose avant son élimination; Six-Cent-Trois avait eu la chance de tomber sur un scientifique orgueuilleux; il serait sans doute déjà mort, le cas échéant._

_Durant son exploration, il aperçut le petit garçon brun qui polissait son arme dans la cellule d'à côté. _

_-Hrr...Hrreeey..._

_L'autre ne regarda même pas dans sa direction. Il essaya d'hausser la voix, malgrès la douleur dans ses cordes vocales modifiées. _

_Et enfin il y arriva._

_Zero Un leva les yeux vers l'autre et eut alors la première surprise de sa vie en voyant le plus brillant déchirement de joues jamais appréhendé. Le visage ravagé de l'autre portait un sourire d'une pureté presque aveuglante._

_Et c'est ainsi que Zero Un fit la connaissance de l'expérience ratée qu'était le numéro Six-Cent-Trois..._

_C'est ainsi que Zero Un devint une personne. C'est ainsi qu'il connut ses premières joies... Et que ses ennuis commençèrent..._

TBC...


	8. Un trou ne se remplis pas forcement que

Pseudo: Florinoir...

/Heero/ Nnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!

Titre: Pleurer à l'intérieur.

/Heero/ C'est les oignons...

Pff, les mecs, j'te jure...

Disclamer: Gundam Wings est à la Sunrise et cie. La psychologie de bas étage est de moi, cependant... Ne vous faites pas ensevelir dans mon trou de sable!(Se penche en prennant un air machiavélique) Gniéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...

Bonne lecture!Et merci à Kittyval pour la bêta!

* * *

Quand un comportement vous a été enfoncé dans la tête, en changer est digne du plus ardu des tours de forces. La douleur est physique, le mental s'épuise vite, on a l'impression de déblayer un trou dans le sable un jour de grand vent; les grains reviennent sans cesse et on veut tout lâcher avec un cri de frustration et laisser ce foutu trou se remplir de nouveau et l'abandonner ainsi. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de trou avant, pourquoi s'acharner à changer ce qui est?

Et après avoir crée ce trou, il faut le remplir avec quoi? Le sable convenait très bien... Du moins on le pensait, et le gros boulot est de justement comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que les grains qui peuvent combler le creux, que d'autres matériaux pourraient y aller aussi. Mais quels matériaux? Doit-on prendre conseil? Mais si tout le monde ne pense pas que le sable était à sa place dans ce trou, combien d'avis différents aurions-nous alors? Doit-on alors, trouver seul? Mais ce trou vide est si étrange sans le sable, et nous sommes dans l'inconnu avec tout le reste!

Enlever les fondations, en créer de nouvelles sans perdre de vue qu'elles ne sont pas immuables. Révolutionner ses pensées, remettre en question tout un acquis et découvrir, plus dur encore, accepter de nouveaux horyzons.

Nous sommes tous plus ou moins dans ce cas. La terre n'est pas plate, l'argent dans les banques ne dort pas dans des coffres mais voyage partout dans le monde et nous vivons avec ces microbes que nous cherchons tant à erradiquer. Nos parents ne sont pas invincibles et omnipotants et les choses mauvaises n'arrivent pas qu'aux autres.

Imaginons maintenant être dans le cas d'un enfant recemment adolescent, un gamin qui ne s'est jamais considéré comme tel, qu'on a toujours considéré comme une arme, et rien d'autre. Imaginons être en contact avec ces gens qui nous ressemblent mais dont on nous a toujours dit de ne jamais s'identifier à eux. Et un jour...Les vérités s'inversent... On nous dit qu'on est comme eux, qu'on nous a mentit, que tout un entraînement auquel on a survécu dans le but de servir ces personnes dont nous sommes les copies est un crime, qu'on doit l'oublier.

Oublier un monde forgé dans la douleur et l'effort.

Oublier le pourquoi de notre vie jusqu'alors.

Zero Un au nom de code Heero Yuy, quinze ans, avec le corps et l'esprit qu'il avait à neuf ans, avait beaucoup de mal à faire ça. Il avait l'impression d'attaquer les murs d'une cellule en roche pleine avec une cuillère en plastique.

Ce fameux trou dans le sable ne voulait que des grains pour le remplir et n'était pas près à accepter autre chose sans combattre.

En d'autre termes, les voix de ses anciens supérieurs lorsqu'il était encore dans cette base froide et sans lumière restaient gravées dans sa tête, et il avait énormément de difficultés à les arracher au profit d'autres choses.

Les " tu es un soldat" empêchait le "joue comme un gosse de ton âge!" de rentrer. Sans parler de devoir ressentir. Ils attendaient tous de le voir sourire ou pleurer... Il avait dû sincèrement sourire une fois du temps d'Odin et ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pleuré un jour...

Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'Odin était mort. Il n'avait même pas pleuré pour Timmy. Il en avait été très proche, mais pas une larme n'avait coulé sur ses joues.

Même si il avait eu l'impression de mourrir.

Et il se retrouvait là, à table avec eux, les écoutant rire et plaisanter ou simplement parler, sachant très bien qu'ils l'observaient du coin de l'oeil pour guetter une réaction "humaine" de sa part et n'arrivant pas à les satisfaire. Il n'arrivait même pas à feindre.

Pourtant il essayait... Depuis cette crise, cette faiblesse innaceptable de la part d'un soldat, il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas cette machine froide et efficace. Il avait comprit qu'il n'était pas assez fort, qu'il ne pouvait pas nier ressentir... Il avait eu tout faux; on ne l'avait pas purgé de ses sentiments, obsolètes pour sa tâche, on les avaient enfouis aussi profond que possible en espérant qu'il n'y fasse plus appel.

Et il n'aurait jamais dû y faire appel. Mais il y avait ces quatre pilotes, ses coéquipiers, il y avait eu Odin et avant ça... Timmy...

Timmy qui lui avait fait connaître les affres de se savoir pourvu d'une âme, Timmy pour qui il avait tout lâché...

Timmy, l'ange...

_-_ Heero? Tu manges plus?

Le garçon releva les yeux, tirés de ses pensées et baissa la tête en murmurant.

_-_ Non... Je vais dans la chambre...

Il se leva et grimpa les marches sans les regarder.

Encore une chose qui avai changé depuis la crise. Avant il les auraient fixés du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent les yeux, ne se serait pas occupé de causer un malaise. Et maintenant, il avait presque honte de ne pouvoir répondre à leurs attentes...

De cette soirée, il ne se rappelait presque rien. Sa confrontation avec Wufei... 05... Wufei..., cette panique intense, ce sentiment...d'inutilité... Puis la douleur qui l'avait ravagé, puis des bras qui l'avait entouré et la souffrance mélée de... confort..? Puis le sommeil entrecoupé de souvenirs... _lui_ qui cognait, qui le pressait de faire confiance...

Et son réveil accueuilli par deux orbes noires sérieuses et soulagées... Comme Odin lorsqu'il se relevait après une chute ou Timmy quand il revenait d'une simulation...

Il avait resouffert ensuite, ce genre de pensées ne restant jamais impunies par son esprit conditionné, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les avoir... Encore plus quand le 02... Duo était entré à son tour et lui avait sourit, et quand 03...Trowa, avait hoché la tête en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud... Et Quatre qui l'avait serré contre lui...

Oh, ça avait provoqué une autre crise, mais...

On s'inquiétait pour lui. On ne l'avait pas punit pour sa faiblesse, on ne l'avait pas laissé s'en sortir seul...

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et il se sentait différent... Toutes ses fondations tombaient et d'autres se reconstruisaient par-dessus les débris. Le trou n'était pas débarrassé du sable mais il acceptait des corps étrangers en son sein. Heero savait que le sable ne partirait jamais totalement. Mais il espérait qu'il pourrait cohabiter avec les autres matériaux.

* * *

_-_ Naaaaaaaaaan, sérieux, un Mecha avec les lumière et tout! Bordel...

_-_ Duo, cet endroit est remplit d'enfants, surveille ton langage!

_-_ Quaaat, ce gosse vient de traiter sa mère de poufiasse parce qu'elle lui a refusé un truc...

_-_ Les valeurs se perdent...Allah, regardez, des bonbons fluorescents! Tu crois qu'ils mettent...

Heero, Wufei et Trowa regardaient avec consternation les deux pilotes pairs en pleine extase.

_-_ Heero, toutes mes excuses... Dire qu'on t'a laissé avec..._ça_ la dernière fois...

Le Chinois retint un frisson fort peu digne.

_-_ Hum... Je propose qu'on achète ces jouets... Avant qu'ils ne détruisent le magasin...

Sur ce marmonnement, Trowa se dépêcha de rejoindre Quatre pour l'aider à empêcher Duo de prouver sa valeur à un gamin dans un duel de sabres lasers. Wufei se frappa le front contre la paume de sa main et suivit le grand brun.

Heero resta sur place, entre le rayon plein air et celui des jeux de société.

Un enfant parmi tant d'autres...

C'était comme ça qu'il devait penser dorénavant, il devait se considérer comme eux...

Les rires, les pleurs, les remontrances, les bruits électroniques et les publicités vocales. Des cavalcades, des parents attendris ou agacés, des vendeurs aux tenues vives qui se penchaient vers les enfants...

Avec des sourires et des regards doux.

Il était...comme eux..?

Non...

Il ne pourrait jamais être comme eux... C'était impossible...Impossible!

Le magasin aux lumières aveuglantes tournoyait autour de lui, il était entouré de gens et si seul...

Tout seul...

Perdu...

Et il restait planté là, un gamin au regard froid, au visage impassible... En train de hurler à l'intérieur...

Il s'en rendait compte, c'était évident, il n'était pas un enfant, il le voyait, il ne leur ressemblait pas, il ne pourrait jamais... Jamais!

_"-Tu es un soldat..."_

_"- Zero Un..."_

_-_ Heero?

Une main chaude se posa sur sa petite épaule, arrêtant les voix, arrêtant le tourbillon...

Et il revint sur terre, dans le présent.

Et Wufei était là, à côté de lui, le regardant avec un peu d'inquiétude dans les onix sévères...

_-_ Tu viens?

Heero baissa la tête et fit un petit signe d'acceptation. Ils avancèrent vers les autres pilotes. Duo s'expliquait avec une mère furieuse entre les sanglots du gamin s'étant prit un jet d'eau dans les yeux et Quatre qui se confondait en excuses.

Wufei ne lâcha pas l'épaule d'Heero.

Et Heero ne releva pas le visage. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ses yeux le brûlaient.

Encore plus curieux, ça allait de pair avec cette drôle de chaleur lui envahissant l'être. Cette chaleur qui partait de son épaule...

TBC...

* * *

/Heero/ Je déteste être un gosse... Enterre moi dans ce foutu trou de sable et laisse moi en paix!

/Duo/ Wow, un chien électronique qui dit je t'aime!

Heero, ne dénigre pas ma psychologie, veux-tu? Ca risquerait de te retomber dessus...

/Heero/ j'ai déjà touché le fond! Plus rien ne m'étooooonneeuh!

Bah, les Mads se ramène avec un serum soit disant antidote, ils se replante, tu termine en chiard et Wufei devra changer tes couches ou alors en vieux croûlant sénile avec le même résultat...

/Heero/... Je te hais, Flo... Je te hais...

Bon, bah ce fut court... Désolée...

/Quatre/ je pense qu'Heero craque Flo... Il est entrain de pleurer parce que Po des Telletubbies est tombé sur les fesses...Il trouve le bébé dans le soleil sadique et veut détruire la télé à coups de Wings...

/Trowa/ ... En effet, c'est... étrange... (retourne au coiffage de sa mèche)

Allez, on va y arriver à Timmy!


	9. Laurenna

Pseudo/Heero/ Sadica-girl!

/Moi/ N'aggrave pas ton cas, pupuce... Florinoir!

titre: Pleurer à l'intérieur

Genre: torture, OOC, shonen ai, angst...

Source: Les zoulis robots tout colorés avec les beaux gosses dedans...

/Quatre/ Il me semble que tu devrais être plus claire...

/Moi/ Un thé à la menthe, Marcel!

Disclamer/Heero/ On est pas à elle, pour la plupart... Et ça la dérange pas du tout pour nous faire du mal... Particulièrement à moi...

/Moi/ OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Son nouveau MS or et rouge en main, Heero marchait à côté de Wufei en direction du parc. Ils estimaient faire durer la surveillance encore un esemaine avant d'informer les Mads de leurs conclusions. Le Chinois en était plustôt satisfait; il en avait marre de ctte mission, il préférait largement être aux commandes du Shen-long et faire quelque chose de constructif! Heero aussi n'était pas faché de quitter ce parc où il devait se comporter comme un gamin...

Et le fait qu'il avait accepté le fait d'en être un ne le faisait pour autant aimer les choses que faisaient les enfants... Il regarda son jouet ridiculement brillant, peinant à cacher son expression dégoutée. Est-ce que les concepteurs de cette chose savaient que les véritables répliques servaient à détruire?

_-_ Et voilà. C'est repartit pour une autre journée trépidante de surveillance entouré de moutards braillants...

_-_ Tu n'es pas parmis ces moutards braillants alors ne te plains pas Wufei...

Le Chinois renifla, toujours intérieurement satisfait d'entendre son prénom et non son matricule de la bouche du petit brun. Il mit en marche son micro et attendit que son coéquipier en face autant.

_-_ Bien. Alors aujoud'hui on va...

Ecoutant et assimilant les consignes, Heero tourna la tête vers le parc. Il y avait quelques petits qui jouaient. Ils étaient attroupés autour d'une petite fille accroupie qui se cachait le visage. Les autres enfants riaient en la montrant du doigt. le brun se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir. Le corps de la gamine tremblait. Elle pleurait. Un grand blond qui ricanait plus fort que les autres saisit alors les bras de la fillette et les écarta brusquement de son corps, dévoilant sa figure. Elle avait un visage déformé par des pustules et une grande cicatrice lui barrait la joue. Ceux qui étaient autour d'elle reculèrent brusquement et se mirent à chuchoter, puis à lancer des insultes, la regardant avec mépris et répulsion. Le blond tenait toujours les bras de l'enfant qui essayait de se dégager, de fuir, de se cacher sans succés. Les quolibets et les rires fusaient, parvenant jusqu'à Heero. Sans s'en apercevoir, il était entièrement tourné vers la scène, et la regardait fixement. Sa main vint masser son front qui devenait douloureux.

_" Un monstre! Une erreur."_

Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal, il n'entendait plus la voix de Wufei, rien que les rires moqueurs, les injures, les sanglots désespérés. Les voix du passé.

_" Lui et toi êtes fait pour vous entendre, vous êtes des abominations!"_

Les ricanements stridents se répercutaient dans ses oreilles, les pleurs de_ /Timmy/_ la petite fille lui déchiraient le crâne...

_" Faites disparaître l'erreur. gardez l'autre."_

- La cible vient chercher son enfant vers...

_" -Nous n'avons pas besoin de noms. Les noms sont pour ceux qui vivent. Pas pour les outils._

_- Mais... On ...vgrit?_

_- ... Nous ne sommes pas destinés à rester vivants._

_- Orrg... Vgrouhait... un...nom..."_

- C'est un monstreuh! Elle est mocheee!

_" Le Zero un est un humain qui en a au moins l'apparence... Il nous sera véritablement utile. Que voulez vous faire avec cette chose..."_

- Elle est pas comme nous! C'est un monstreuh!

_" Cette...monstruosité?"

* * *

_

- Donc, d'après Winner, nous devrions... Yuy, tu m'écoutes!

Wufei, agacé allait réprimander le garçon mais l'expression qu'il vit sur son visage le fit stopper net. Heero avait le poing crispé sur son front. Il tremblait légèrement et ses paupières se fermaient parfois violemment. Le Chinois, intrigué se tourna vers la direction que fixait le Japonais. Il y vit une bande de gamin qui se moquaient d'une pauvre môme pas gatée par la nature... Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien mettre l'enfant dans cet état?

* * *

_" -Tu... peux... me don...ner un... nom?_

_- ... Timmy. _

_- M'appelle... Timmy! Merfi!"_

_" Eliminez l'erreur."_

- Un montreeeeeeuuuuuuhhh!

Heero se précipita parmis les enfants et se mit devant la petite fille, toujours maintenu par le grand dadais blond. Celui-ci jaugea le gamin de deux têtes de moins que lui même avec l'espèce de tignasse qui lui masquait le haut du visage.

- Kes'tu veux toi! Pour t'amuser, faut attendre ton tour! C'est moi le chef du parc!

- ... Lâche la.

Le petit caid ricana et ressera sa prise sur les poignets de sa victime, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur parmis ses sanglots. Heero serra les poing et répéta:

- Lâche la. Tout de suite!

L'autre rigola encore plus fort et agita la petite violemment.

- Et tu vas faire quoi sinon, demi-portion!

La seconde suivante il se retrouva à terre, le nez en sang. Il leva une main tremblante vers son visage et brailla en voyant le liquide rouge sur ses doigts maculés de poussières.

- I M'A FAIT MAAAAAALLL! WAAAAAH !

Ses amis, surpris par l'action et le fait que leur grand chef se soit fait mettre à terre par un petit, ne réagirent pas de suite. Heero se plaça devant la petite fille qui ouvrait de grands yeux pleins de larmes et de stupeur sur le spectacle de son bourreau pleurant à son tour et du garçon qui l'avait aidé.

- KEKE VOUS ATTENDEZ! FAUT LE PUUUUNIIIIRR!

Les plus grands du groupe se ressaisirent et allèrent pour saisir l'inconscient, menaçants. Heero releva alors la tête... Et les gamins se figèrent... Avant de partir en courant et en hurlant. Le Japonais se pencha alors vers le blond qui sanglotait de terreur:

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher cette enfant. Ou je te tues.

Le caid hocha vigoureusement la tête et, se relevant maladroitement, s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Wufei avait vu partir Yuy vers le groupe de gamins sans pouvoir l'empêcher et s'était attendu au pire en le voyant molester le petit blond. Il se hâtait donc vers eux, espérant que le Japonais n'aurait pas massacé tous les gosses quand il arriverait...

Il stoppa net, héberlué, en voyant son coéquipier rétrécit protéger la petite fille et se contenter d'assassiner du regard les autres mômes qui s'étaient carapatés dans la seconde...

Il hallucina totalement quand il vit le mini Soldat Parfait relever l'enfant et lui épousseter les vétements.

Completement éberlué, il se remit à marcher d'un pas plus mesuré vers les deux petits. Ok, Yuy s'était légèrement humanisé depuis sa dernière crise sans parler du fait qu'ils réussissaient à lui tirer quelques émotions sans qu'il ne se torde de douleur, mais à ce point!

Ils étaient manifestement en train de parler.

Le métis avait discrètement débranché son micro, Wufei ne put pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Poussé par la curiosité, chose qu'il n'admettra jamais à Maxwell quand il lui raconterait ça, il s'approcha à portée de voix.

* * *

- ... Daijobu?

- Je ... Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, renifla la petite fille.

Heero se gratta la tête et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans la direction approximative de Wufei, désactiva le micro. Le Chinois avait déjà dut se demander ce qui l'avait prit de se méler à ça, inutile d'aggraver son cas, sinon les quatres pilotes ne le lâcherait pas... Déjà que sa réputation partait en morceaux... Il reporta son attention sur la fillette qui le fixait craintivement.

- ... Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas mal?

- ... Un peu... Aux poignets... Et pis aux genoux... Merci...

La petite paraissait génée. Elle avait de nouveaux baissé la tête, se dissimulant avec ses longs cheveux châtains, les mains devant le visage. Heero hésita. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à faire ce genre de choses...

- ... Ne te caches pas. Sinon tu leur donne raison.

L'enfant releva timidement la tête puis la rabaissa.

- Ils ont raison... Je suis un monstre... Même ma maman le dit...

- C'est pas toi. C'est eux les monstres. C'est parce que t'es pas comme eux qu'ils sont aussi cruels. C'est parce qu'ils ont peur.

- Oui... la petite trembla et les larmes glissèrent à nouveaux sur ses joues pâles et boursouflées, I z'ont peur de moi...

- Ne dis pas de bétises.

La voix du garçon avait claquée, sèche. La fillette se recroquevilla.

- Pas de toi. Comment pourrait-ils donc être effrayée par une petite chose terrifiée par eux! C'est à cause de ton attitude soumise qu'ils se moquent ainsi de toi! Si tu t'étais battue au lieu de te lamenter, tu n'en serais pas à avoir besoin de l'aide d'un inconnu!

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça... Je peux pas me battre contre tout ceux qui me font du mal... Je suis trop petite!

Le garçon se calma: _c'est une civile. A cet âge, les civils sont faibles... Mais... Mais elle ne survivra pas avec ce raisonnement..._

- Des excuses de faibles! Pourquoi tu te laisse faire! tu crois peut-être que c'est bien de taper les plus petits que soi!

- Non! Mais... Moi c'est pas pareil!

- Et pourquoi ça!

- PASKE JE SUIS UN MONSTRE!

- Encore une excuse! Qui t'as dit ça! Ces enfants qui se mettent à dix pour t'insulter! Ta mère qui doit faire trois fois ta taille! Ce sont des lâches! Et les lâches n'ont rien à dire! est ce que tu veux te rabaisser encore plus au point d'en arriver à être comme eux!

La petite s'était redressé. C'était une enfant intelligente, qui passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque de son père, la seule personne qui l'aimait un peu. Qu'elle ne dégoûtait pas. Elle était sortie, poussée par le besoin de fuir sa mère qui la fixait toujours comme un insecte répugnant. Elle comprenait donc ce que l'étrange garçon essayait de lui dire, malgrés ses huit ans. Elle osa enfin regarder dans les yeux son sauveur. Maîtrisant un instant ses pleurs, elle lui affirma de la voix la plus ferme qu'elle pouvait:

- Je veux pas être cette sorte de monstre.

Puis elle craqua, et se jeta contre le brun en évacuant non plus sa terreur, mais sa colère, sa tristesse et son incompréhension de ces gens qui la rejetait juste à cause de son apparence.

Heero fut un instant destabilisé et tenté de repousser la fillette. Mais elle avait l'air si désemparée, si seule... Et elle lui faisait penser à Timmy... Il resséra maladroitement ses bras autour de la forme tremblante, comme l'avait fait Wufei pour lui. Et il resta là en attendant qu'elle se calme.

Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant se sépara des bras du garçon et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Merci... Merci vraiment... Pour tout...

Le brun, géné, détourna les yeux en grommelant qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier. la fillette lui adressa un timide sourire et dit:

- Je m'apelle Laurenna, et toi?

Le Japonais hésita et murmura finalement:

- ... Toya...

- Bon, Toya... Vais rentrer chez moi, mon papa va s'inquieter... T'es la deuxième personne à être si gentille avec moi...

Laurenna s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner et resourire à Heero:

- Grâce à toi, j'aurais moins peur! Tu as changé ma vie, Toya...

Le garçon afficha un air surprit, puis rougit et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un microscopique sourire.

- ... Quand même pas...

- Au revoir!

La fillette partit, le pas un peu plus léger qu'en venant.

- ... Adieu...

* * *

Wufei ne put s'empecher de sourire, attendrit. Décidément son coéquipier était plein de surprises... Il se ressaisit et le rejoignit.

- Yuy. Tu as finis? Tu aurais pu compromettre la mission!

Le garçon sursauta et se mordit les lèvres. Wufei eut un pincement au coeur. Il s'en voulut. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prennait d'ailleur d'être aussi gentil avec Yuy! Depuis qu'il avait rajeuni, il le voyait autrement... Ce n'était plus ce rival, ce pilote plus fort que lui. Il avait découvert que sous l'adolescent froid et détèrminé se cachait ce garçon meurtri par la vie, sans enfance, sans amour... Le petit Japonais nommé Zero Un ressemblait tellement à cette facette que le pilote de quinze ans cachait tout au fond de lui... Il était juste plus facile de faire tomber les barrières d'un enfant de neuf ans... Plus facilde de s'identifier à ce gosse froid emplit de principes l'empêchant de s'épanouir...

_-_ Une querelle d'enfants ne devrait pas passer pour étrange, finit-il par soupirer, je vais me positionner... On reprend... Et cette fois Heero, pas d'esclandres!

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction des balançoires.

Wufei le regarda un instant avant de lui-même se détourner, songeant avec un petit sourire au garçon se balançant jusqu'à être pratiquement à l'horyzontale. Yuy aimait être dans les airs, c'était certain...

* * *

Heero fit à son insu quelques frayeurs aux parents et gouvernantes en faisant presque effectuer un tour à sa balançoire et se faisant, put apercevoir la luxieuse automobile noire aux vitres fumées s'arrêter derrière le muret du petit jardin du gardien du parc. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnu l'un des hommes déscendant du véhicule entouré de deux soldats.

_-_ 05. Tubarrov vient d'arriver vers le logement de notre cible.

**_-_ "Tubarrov!"**

_-_ Hn. Je me rapproche.

L'enfant fit stopper le jeu et se dirigea vers les cordes, l'endroit le plus adéquat pour observer la rue et l'appartement de Lianel Joclart. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Tubarrov entrer chez l'homme.

_-_ 05? Nos soupçons sont confirmés...

**"_-_ Nous devrons attendre d'écouter leur conversation avant d'être sûrs de cela mais... Nous l'avons!"**

_-_ On reste jusqu'à l'heure prévue.

**"_-_ Oui.Je contacte 04. "**

Ils terminèrent leur temps de surveillance alors que Tubarrov n'était pas encore sortit de chez Joclart. Ils rentrèrent et rejoignirent Quatre dans le salon, à l'écoute de l'enregistrement de la conversation. Une fois Duo et Trowa rentrés d'une mission, ils repassèrent la bande ensemble. Plus aucuns doutes ne subsistaient sur la collaboration des deux hommes; Joclart et Tubarrov prévoyaient un grand convois d'armes derniers cri et, pire encore, l'amélioration des MS!

_-_ Shit! Pas qu'j'aime pas un bon combat, mais des Taurus et cie encore plus chiants...

_-_ Ce projet de commander des MS sans pilotes est effrayant...

_-_ J'envois les données aux Mads.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reçurent la réponse.

NOUS NE POUVONS LAISSER CETTE TRANSACTION S'EFFECTUER. ELIMINER LE FOURNISSEUR.

TBC...

* * *

Ah... Ca faisait un moment que la scène avec la gosse était écrite! J'aime cette scène! J'aurais voulu botter le cul du petit crétin! MwahahahahhahahhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

/Quatre/ Flo, il faudra un jour te remettre d'avoir été la cible de ce genre d'individus...

JAAAMAIIIIIIIIS!

/Heero/ Laisse tomber... Hem, Flo? Le remède? JE VEUX REDEVENIR GRAAAAAAND!

Grand, c'est vite dit...

/Heero/ FLOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ok, ok... Ils y bossent, pas de soucis... Ils ont juste dautres trucs à faire... J a ce petit hamster à choyer...

/Trowa/ Flo...

Roh, ça va! Mais j'ai pas finit de torturer pitit n'Hee-chou!

/Wufei/ JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BABY-SITTER! INJUSTICE!

/Duo/ Heero, si tu pouvais arrêter de tirer avec ce truc à peintures sur les Telletubbies...

/Quatre/ Il veut peut-être voir un porno?

/Duo/ L'est trop jeune... Mais moi par contre...

/Wufei/ Winner je ne te savais pas si...

/Quatre, rougissement intense/ Excuse moi d'avoir des hormones!


	10. L'assassinat

Pseudo/Heero/...Je n'arrive même plus à prononcer son nom tellement je la HAIS!

C'est pas grave mon chou, moi 'aive très bien à suporter cett épreucve!Florinoir!

/Quatre/ AAAaah, pitiééééééééé!

Titre: Pleurer à l'intérieur

Genre: torture, OOC, shonen ai, angst...Hee-chou est encore plus nain que d'habitude...

/Heero/ J'ai des muscles par contre, et je compte bien te le prouver!

Source: Ils ont de gros joujoux Bandai qui cassent tout! Et puis des fringues horribles...

/Duo/ On fait pa la guerre en étant fashion...

Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Ben pas grand chose est à moi...

Bonne lecture!

/Heero/ Mens pas...

* * *

Wufei avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses à la guerre. Sa personne, pour commencer. Involontairement, il y avait eu son clan, sa colonie entière. Il avait donné un bonheur hypothétique dans le but de venger une famille, une femme trop vite partie. Il avait presque finit par croire que pour arriver à ses fins, tout pouvait être concédé. 

C'était lors de moments comme celui-ci qu'il s'apercevait qu'il n'y croyait pas encore.

_-_ Non! Il n'en est pas question!

Les poings serrés, le regard lançant des éclairs, le Chinois fermement campé devant l'ordinateur fixait les Mads stoïques.

_-_ 05, nous comprenons que l'idée puisse vous paraître un peu hasardeuse, mais il s'agit pourtant de la solution la plus probablement efficace...

_-_ C'est d'un enfant dont nous parlons!

_-_ Erreur, il s'agit de 01 qui a techniquement le même âge que vous et qui a, de plus, une formation de tueur...

_-_ 02 et 03 aussi!

_-_ Mais 01 a moins de chances de se faire repérer...

_-_ Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas que...

_-_ Qu'il y a-t-il à comprendre 05?

Wufei referma la bouche rageur. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'Heero réapprenait à vivre. Pour les Mads, seule la victoire comptait. Ces hommes avaient sacrifiés leurs vies à l'indépendance des collonies, rien ne les arrêteraient. Une attitude qu'il trouvait admirable en règle générale, mais dans ce cas là, il en entrevoyait la cruauté.

Pour gagner il fallait parfois vendre son âme.

Et sacrifier celles des autres.

Le Chinois serra les poings.

_-_ Bien, c'est décidé. La mission doit être accomplie dans une semaine au plus tard.

L'écran montra de nouveau l'image d'une drôle de bestiole jaune avec une queue ressemblant à un éclair stylisé occupée à... se reproduire avec une autre étrange chose ressemblant vaguement à un hamster orange. Duo avait encore frappé... Wufei se demanda un instant comment le Heero adolescent aurait réagit avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. Les Mads n'avaient pas reparlé de l'antidote.

Il soupira et se prépara mentalement à la discution qui allait suivre concernant l'ordre de mission. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon où les autres écoutaient les bandes.

_-_ Les Mads ont décidés qu'Heero accomplirait le travail. Annonça-t-il sans préambule, le goût de fiel lui remontant encore dans la bouche;

Un silence acceuillit ses paroles alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur lui.

Puis Duo et Quatre explosèrent.

_-_ Mais ça va PAS !

_-_ PAS QUESTION!

_-_ J'ai eu la même réaction...Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Pour eux, Heero est le meilleur choix.

Le concerné resta impassible. Trowa proposa.

_-_ Je peux effectuer la mission aussi bien que lui.

_-_ Moi aussi, merde! L'autre tronche d'aménite avariée et le fer à repasser cybernétique déréglé ont pas pensé qu'on étaient aussi des tueurs!

_-_ Heero passerait plus inaperçu qu'un adolescent.

_-_ Mais..!

_-_ J'accomplirais la mission.

Tous les regards furent sur le garçon. Il releva ses orbes marines ves eux et continua clairement en les regardant bien.

_-_ Odin m'a apprit comment faire. Je l'ai déjà fait.

Il hésita un peu, bougeant inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Il voyait bien qu'ils étaient loins d'être d'accord avec lui... Il ajouta.

_-_ Ca...n'aura pas d'incidence..avec mon...Enfin... Hum...J'arriverai à faire la part des choses.

_-_ Heero... Tu n'es pas obligé de...

_-_ Cet homme fournit Oz en armes. C'est un ennemi...Et je fais toujours..partit de l'équipe...

L'enfant s'interdit de prendre un ton interrogateur. _Il_ approuvait de toute façon.

_-_ Je dois faire...ma part de travail... Vous comprenez?

Il les regarda de nouveau, plaidant leurs approbations, chose qu'il n'aurait même pas envisagé de faire quelques jours auparavant. Les autres se concertèrent du regard, pesant le pour et le contre. Ils finirent tous par regarder Wufei, lui laissant le mot final. C'était lui qui était devenu le plus proche d'Heero, le plus apte à décider quel était le meilleur choix.

Le Chinois réfléchit à toute allure. ce n'était pas une décision facile, et il aurait bien aimé que la tâche ne lui fut pas incombée... Son esprit se révoltait à la seule idée de faire accomplir un assassinat à un enfant. Mais son côté rationnel lui disait que c'était la meilleure solution, tant au niveau pratique que pour le mental d'Heero; il n'était pas du tout un gosse ordinaire, même si il avait changé. Et justement à cause de ce changement, il avait besoin de savoir qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. Qu'il faisait effectivement partit de l'équipe, même avec son problème.

_-_ Heero,tu es sûr de toi?

_-_ Oui. J'accomplirais la mission.

Wufei retint un soupir entre la résignation et la culpabilité.

_-_ Aors c'est d'accord.

_-_ WUFEI! T'es pas bien ou quoi! Et toi Heero! Merde, t'es pas obligé!

_-_ Nous sommes en guerre Duo...

Quatre baissa la tête, vaincu.

_-_ Je suis formellement contre... Mais je me range à l'avis d'Heero et Wufei.

Trowa hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Duo se détourna et grommella.

_-_ Ok, vu que tout le monde est pour... Putain de guerre!

* * *

L'ombre attérit souplement dans la cave, le petit corps n'ayant eu aucun mal à passer par la lucarne donnant sur une petite cour intérieure. Après trois jours d'études des plans de la maison de la cible, ils avaient conclu que le plus sûr était d'accéder à la cour lors du changement de garde -une branche d'arbre permettait l'entrée incognito pour peu que l'on soit discret et très souple- .Les brillants yeux marines scannèrent le réduit sombre, repérèrent la porte menant aux parties domestiques. Il crocheta la serrure et entra à pas de loups dans le couloir menant au petit salon. A cette heure là, tout le monde dormait, aussi bien la vieille cuisinière que le propriétaire des lieux. La femme et la fille de Lianel Joclart étaient toujours en voyage. Heero savait que la chambe de sa cible se trouvait à l'étage, à côté du bureau et en face de la bibliothèque. Il monta les marches, le silencieu dans la main. D'un geste habitué il l'avait vissé, se rappelant Odin et ses cours, ses félicitations bourrues lors d'une mission réussie. Il savait maintenant que l'homme avait agit d'une façon ignoble en dressant un enfant à tuer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détester la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait jamais connut. 

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Odin lui avait tout apprit... Il connaissait déjà le travail...

Il ôta les pensées désagréables de sa tête, se focalisant sur sa mission.

Eliminer le fournisseur d'arme.

Silencieux comme une ombre, et de plus aidé par la moquette crème étouffant ses pas, il parcourut le couloir jusqu'à arriver à la porte de chêne qui menait à la chambre de Joclart.

La porte n'était pas fermée. Il l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution, effectuant l'habituelle préparation mentale avant de commettre un assassinat. C'était une cible qu'on tuait, un objectif à éliminer. Lianel Joclart n'était plus ni homme, ni père, ni mari. Dépersonnaliser la mission rendait la tâche beaucoup plus facile, la main plus sûre.

Il avait plus que jamais besoin de ce conditionnement; n'ayant plus les certitudes de son dressage.

Apprendre à être humain était pesant...

Il se rapprocha du lit, de la forme qui modelait les couvertures. Avec toute la dextérité que la pratique conférait à son geste, il souleva un pan de drap, s'assurant à la lueur d'un lampadère de l'exactitude de l'identité de la cible. Il brandit alors son arme, le plaçant à moins d'un centimètre de la tempe et tira deux coups successifs. L'objectif ne s'éveilla même pas, mort avant que sa conscience n'enregistre l'impact.

Heero s'assura de n'avoir laissé aucunes marques et ressortit de la pièce, toujours dans un silence absolu.

Il referma sans bruits la porte, se tourna vers l'escalier...

Une porte au bout du corridor s'ouvrit.

Le garçon se tendit. Il n'eut que le temps de se réfugier dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, laissant la porte juste un peu entrebaillée.

Il entendit des pas étouffés, un baillement enfantin.

_La fille! Elle devait être en voyage avec sa mère!_

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir vérifié plus profondemment ses sources, il recula vers derrière la porte, espérant, en s'attendant toutefois au pire, que l'enfant ne remarque pas l'inhabituelle ouverture de la chambre paternelle.

_-_ Papa...T'es réveillé?

Heero se plaqua contre le mur.

la porte s'ouvrit plus sous la poussée d'une petite main malingre et pâle, griffée.

Il entendit le froissement de la chemise de nuit, une petite toux entrecoupée par un baillement.

_-_ Papa?

Fondu contre le mur dans sa combinaison noire, Heero vit des pieds nus sous une large chemise de nuit blanche à motifs animaliers apparaître. La petite fille était au milieu de la pièce et se dirigea à pas fatigués vers le lit de son père. Le brun osa lever les yeux vers sa tête, une petite chose recouverte de longs cheveux châtains.

_-_ Papa, j'ai soif...Tu veux pas venir avec moi dans la cuisine pour boire? J'ai peur du monstre sous l'évier...

Heero sentit une drôle de boule lui remonter dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de savoir que cette pauvre gosse n'aurait plus son père pour la protéger de ses terreurs enfantines... Il connaissait cette voix. Il connaissait cette longue chevelure un peu filasse...

La fillette se décala sur le côté, secouant l'épaule recouverte de l'adulte.

Heero sentit tout le sang de son corps s'immobiliser. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Plus ôter ses yeux du profil de l'enfant.

Une cicatrice balafrant sa joue, une peau irrégulière couverte de pustules...

_Non... Nononononononononononononoooooooooooooon..._

_-_ ...Papa.. Pourquoi tu te réveilles pas? Papa...j'ai peur...Tu sais que j'aime pas les blagues comme ça...

Elle secoua plus fort.

_-_ Papa!

L'épaule s'affaissa, tournant le reste du corps sur le dos. La petite fille toucha les cheveux de son père, les trouva poisseux. A la lueur de la lampe, elle s'aperçut que ses doigts étaient rouges. la tempe de son père rouge. Un rouge humide, visqueux...Et l'homme ne réagissait toujours pas...

_-_ Pa...pa..?

Elle connaissait cette sensation poisseuse... On l'avait suffisamment faite saigner pour qu'elle sâche ce qu'était le sang.

Son père saignait de la tête... Mais ne criait pas de douleur... Ne se crispait même pas...

_-_ PAPA! REVEILLE TOI S'TE PLAIS PAPA!

Elle alla pour le resecouer plus rudement puis poussa un cri et courru, sa vision brouillée de larmes de panique. De l'aide! il fallait de l'aide!

_-_ MADAME CLESHTERY! MADAME CLESHTERYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Les pas dégringolèrent l'escalier.

Heero alla dans la bibliotèque. Il entendit plusieurs personnes monter sous les pleurs de terreur de l'enfant, attendit que la vielle cuisinière et la petite fille pénètrent dans le lieu du crime. Il decendit alors l'escalier, se crispant en entendant un cri, des questions hystériques et des cavalcades vers le téléphone et les surveillants.

Il resortit par où il était entré, évitant de justesse les gardes en alerte après le cri de l'employée.

Il redescendit de l'aute côté de l'arbre.

Courrut jusqu'à la voiture stationnée quelques patés de maisons plus loin.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui effectuait les gestes de survie, pas lui qui murmura "mission accomplie" à Trowa avant que le véhicule ne démarre.

Son corps était passé en mode automatique. Son esprit hurlait, cognait des images entre elles, le visage de Timmy, celui de Laurenna, des sourires, des pleurs, tout qui tournoyait, frappait, hurlait...

Et cette pensée écoeurante, horrifiante...

Après avoir tué un ange, il avait tué la raison de vivre d'un autre...

TBC...


	11. J'ai tué le père de l'ange

Hum, je suis désolée, c'est très court, mais c'est pour faire un peu avancer... Ma Muse est en panne d'inspi, sa vodka ne révèle plus au grand jour les merveille de son talent...Vieille soularde, va...

/Muse/Je..Hic!..T'emm...Hic! merde aussi! Hic!

Sinon, ben bonne lecture...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"- Torhhya... Qu'est ch..qrrh qu'ils vrront fairhhe..?"_

_"- On le saura dans quelques secondes."_

_Le petit brun prit discrétement la main de son compagnon et la serra brièvement, récompensé par un sourire tremblant. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux soldats se levèrent, droits, les mains derrière le dos. Les hommes à la mine sévère, "les grrhhanits!" comme les appelait Timmy en roulant comiquement les yeux les fixèrent et échangèrent quelques mots entre eux. Puis ils firent appel à deux sentinelles qui empoignèrent Timmy. _

_"- Nh..!"_

_Le brun renommé Toya tendi impulsivement le bras, avant même d'avoir pu réflechir. Le regard que lui lança le granit qui avait vu son geste le stoppa net, un lourd sentiment d'appréhension pesant dans son ventre. _

_"-Zero Un."_

_La boule grossit mais il fit de son mieux pour garder une attitude impassible. _

_Même s'il avait eu tant de peine à retenir un hurlement en voyant Timmy lui lancer un regard terrifié._

_Si Timmy pleurait..._

_Si lui réagissait..._

_- Emmenez l'erreur dans la section C. _

_Zero Un resta immobile comme une pierre, ne bougeant pas un muscle lorsqu'il emmenèrent Timmy. La section C, c'était les laboratoires les plus expérimentaux._

_Personne ne revenait de cette section._

_Zero Un savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Toya aussi._

_Zero Un restait impassible parce que cela importait peu. Juste un soldat raté remisé pour meilleur usage._

_Toya était immobile parce qu'il savait qu'un geste de sa part rendrait les choses pires pour Timmy et pour lui-même._

_Et ce en quoi Timmy avait gagné sur les granits, c'était que Toya prennait le pas sur Zero Un._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wufei se rongeait les ongles depuis dix minutes devant la porte de la salle de bain où Heero s'était enfermé depuis son retour. Trowa avait haussé les épaules, signifiant que l'enfant était ainsi depuis la voiture et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Duo et Quatre avaient aussitôt poussés de hauts cris vengeurs, concoctant des punitions pour les Mads toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres... Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que les Arabes avaient plus d'expérience en la matière que les Américains...

_-_ Bon cette fois ça suffit!Heerro, ouvre cette porte!

_-_ Je... Je vais bien... Juste une minute...

Voix posée. Une hésitation et un tremblement.

Wufei défonça la porte.

Le petit était dos à lui, penché sur les toilettes. Le Chinois s'approcha, posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Avec un sentiment proche de la panique, il sentit le corps trembler.

_-_ Heero.

Le Japonais tourna la tête de son côté. Wufei retint un mouvement de recul.

_-_ Heero...

Il avait voulut voir le jeune visage s'animer sous les sentiments, son souhait avait été éxhaucé... Le garçon avait les traîts crispés, comme si son corps ne savait quel attitude montrer pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pleurait pas, mais l'on sentait que s'il avait pu...

Le petit brun ouvrit les lèvres, souhaitant dire quelque chose. Mais les sons restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.Il baissa la tête, espérant cacher son état. Wufei s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

_-_ Je suis désolé...

Il s'était rarement sentit aussi honteux de lui, aussi mal. Il se maudissait mille fois d'avoir permit au garçon d'y aller, mais à quoi avait-il pensé! Quatre et Duo allait l'ériper, et il les comprendraient!

_-_ ... C'était le père de l'ange Wufei... J'ai tué... le père de l'ange...

_-_ Quoi?

Le gamin releva le visage et Wufei sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

Cette expression... C'était celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait à meiran, ce chagrin, cette culpabilité intense, si intense... Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait tué, lui et pas Treize parce qu'il l'avait laissé y aller et pavtous les Dieux c'était comme si il avait abbattu le gundam lui-même...

Heero chuchota un seul mot. Et Wufei comprit.

_-_ ... Laurenna...

TBC...

Hem, très court, inutile...Prochain chapître plus long et plus utile...Sisi!


	12. Parce que malgrès la peine

Youhou! Dans la douleur et les cris outragés des bishos, voilà la suite...Ô Muse alcolique, BOSSE MIEUX BORDEL!!

/Muse/T'as bon dos..Hic!! D'me fout'..Hic!! Tout sur l'mien...Hic!!!

Bon, j'espère quand même que ça ira... Bonne lecture!

**Warning: Non, pas de sexe, mwéhéhéhéhéhéé... **

**/Heero/Coincée...**

** Ta gueu... Hem, voilà le pourquoi du warning...Je suis grossière.Mes plus plates excuses(me suis déjà fait engueuler pour ça).**

* * *

Duo fronça les sourcils, inhabituellement grave. 

_-_ Putain de merde...

Il frappa du poing sur la table et réitérat l'insulte d'une voix grondante. Puis il sembla perdre toute colère et son regard se voila d'une grande tristesse. En face de lui, les autres n'étaient guère mieux; Quatre avait la main pressée sur son coeur, ses aquamarines pleine de chagrin. Trowa, caché derrière sa mèche, ne montrait son trouble que par sa physionomie anormalement voûtée et Wufei... Wufei n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis qu'il leur avait narré le pourquoi de l'état d'Heero.

_-_ C'est vraiment...

Duo eut un petit rire amer.

_-_ Merde, j'suis l'premier à ricaner de la notion les mecs mais... C'est vraiment... _injuste!_ C'est...Il... Il a tellement la poisse que çen est...

Le natté ne termina pas sa phrase. Il était écoeuré, désolé et en rogne. Il avait envie de faire un barbecue de Mads et de se foutre au milieu du feu pour faire bonne mesure...

_-_ Rap'lez moi pourquoi on l'a laissé y aller déjà?

Il s'en voulut aussitôt en voyant Wufei s'applatir encore plus sur la table.

_-_ Merde... Hey, Wu, j'disais pas ça... Enfin... C'est pas ta faute vieux, c'est juste que...

_-_ Non Duo... Tu as raison... C'est de ma faute... J'ai insisté pour qu'il y aille...

_-_ Et moi je n'ai pas été ainsi convainquant... Wufei, ne te blâmes pas...

_-_ Assez vous trois.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers Trowa.

_-_ Heero a insisté, pas toi. Les Mads ont ordonnés, nous avons protesté, et au final, Heero à tranché. Vous semblez oublier qui il est...

_-_ Mais Trowa! Protesta Quatre, Il est dans un état bien trop fragile!! Nous aurions dû nous en apercevoir, et agir en conséquence!! C'est justement parce que nous voyions en lui le Heero Yuy que nous connaissions que ce fiasco est arrivé!!

Le brun soupira et se décolla du mur. D'une voix moins séche que précédamment, il argua.

_-_ Heero n'est pas dans cet état parce qu'il a tué, Quatre. N'oublie pas que les assassinats étaient son vécu et ce avant l'âge auquel l'incident l'a projeté. Le problème n'est pas là...

_-_ Mais...

_-_ Tro marque un point, Quat'... Aussi tordu que ce soit, les trucs comme ça faisaient partit de son pain quotidien... De même que pour moi le fait d'buter avant d'l'être, tu vois le truc? Au final, ôter une vie... Ben on s'y habitue...

Le blond ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne pouvait réfuter l'argument... Ne pensaient-il pas en terme d'effectifs à éliminer? Il n'avait peut-être pas commencé à tuer aussi jeune que Heero, Duo ou Trowa mais... Il n'avait que quinze ans... Et il avait descendu ses premières armures à douze ans... La seule différence était que lui avait été élevé dans une famille pacifiste et, plus important, doté du don d'empathie.

Non, ôter une vie n'était pas un problème crucial en temps de guerre. La personne de l'autre camp est un ennemi à abattre, les civils prit entre deux feux des dommages collatéraux, regrettables, mais inévitables. Il fallait combattre, les remords viendraient après, quand on aurait le temps...

_-_ Oui, vous avez raison...

_-_ ...Laurenna... C'est elle le problème... Elle et tout ce qu'elle fait ressortir... Murmura Wufei.

_-_ Ouais... Mais elle a fait ressortir quel genre de merdes aussi, la gamine?

_-_ Le père de l'ange... Il a dit qu'il avait tué le père de l'ange... Se rappela le Chinois en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Quoi, la gosse ressemblait à un ange? Tu m'avais dis qu'elle était pas trop gâtée par la nature...

_-_ Elle ne l'était pas...

Quatre se mordit la lèvre inférieure, songeur.

_-_ J'ai ressentit une chose étrange en lui... Il avait fait ce rêve, sur son passé... Un entrainement très dur, très cruel... Tous ces enfants frappés à morts, obligés de se relever jusqu'à épuisement total... Puis presque tous éliminé parce que jugés trop faibles...

Le blond s'ébroua, ayant fallit revivre ce cauchemard.

_-_ Bref, il n'y avait que du froid... Une volonté de ne pas perdre face à ces boureaux... Mais sinon, tout recouvert... d'une froideur... Puis plus tard, lors d'autres rêves, d'autres moments ou je le sentais se remémorer des choses, il y avait une certaine chaleur... Puis ensuite encore ce froid... mais pire... Et je me rappelle... Ange, tu dis Wufei?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Cette chaleur semblait liée à ce terme... Et...

Les yeux outremers s'ouvrirent tout à fait et Quatre souffla.

_-_ Timmy...

_-_ Quoi?

_-_ Winner, qu'est ce que tu racontes?

_-_ Qui est Timmy?

Le blond se leva et partit vers l'escalier.

_-_ Il faut que je parle à Heero! Je vous dirais tout... Mais il faut que je lui parle d'abord, pour être sûr!

Et sans entendre les protestations de ses amis impatients il monta vers la chambre où l'enfant restait enfermé.

* * *

_Zero Un n'avait trop sû comment réagir face à cette expression quasiment aveuglante. N'ayant quasiment pas vu de sourire sincère et innocent de sa "vie", sa première réaction fut celle qui lui venait pour toutes choses étrangères à son dressage._

_La méfiance._

_L'autre avait essayé de se rapprocher. Zero Un avait braqué son arme sur lui. Aussitôt, Six-Cent-Trois avait stoppé, son sourire banni de ses lèvres._

_- Jre... Jre m'errcchruse de t'arvoiiir fait peuurrr..._

_Zero Un, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, ressentit un certain étonnement. _

_... Peur..? Qu'est qu'il racontait? _

_- Jre... Vroulaiis... Juchte... Pus êtrrr'... Sheul..._

_Puis l'autre retourna au fond de sa cellule, tête baissée. Il semblait si abbatu, rampant presque, faisant ces drôles de sons comme s'il avait du mal à respirer... Zero Un, toujours l'arme braquée, le regarda se rencogner dans le coin le plus sombre et vit le corps ravagé se mettre à trembler, les sons se faire plus gémissant, plus entrecoupés..._

_Ce n'était pas son problème. L'autre était un faible, il ne durerait pas longtemps. Zero Un retourna au nettoiement de son arme._

_Les gémissements continuèrent._

_Ca ne le regardait pas. Ca ne le regardait pas._

_- Arrête. _

_Les pleurs pathétiques stoppèrent, remplacés par des reniflements. Zero Un fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait parlé. Les couinements de l'autre l'avait exaspéré alors qu'il aurait dû y rester indifférent! _

_-P..Parrrdoonchhh..._

_Zero Un serra les dents, une inexpliquable et toute nouvelle colère se levant en lui._

_- Arrête juste. Sifflat-il._

_L'autre se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, quittant sa position foétale. Son visage ravagé était silloné de traits luisants, ses yeux humides et son nez rouge._

_Il avait l'air si perdu que toute cette étrange colère déserta Zero Un..._

_Pour la première fois, il ne savait que faire. Il devrait logiquement ignorer l'interférance ou l'éliminer. La deuxième option semblant impossible, il aurait dû adopter la première en attendant que l'autre soit emmené ailleurs._

_Mais il n'y arrivait pas... Il ne pouvait pas entendre l'autre gémir et y rester insensible... _

_- J'rraime pas ichi... J'raimais pas là-bas non plussh... Chr'étais tout blanc... Et ichi chr'est touuuut noirrrrh..._

_Zero Un pencha la tête, ne pouvant retenir le geste innaproprié._

_- Th'rrres trroujourrs ressshté ichi?_

_- Hn._

_Il avait répondu. Stupide.Inutile. Et pourtant... Il ne sut pourquoi mais voir le visage de l'autre s'éclairer d'un sourire fit en valoir la peine sa marque d'intêret._

_- Crrombiiiiiiiien? _

_- Tu ne te taîs jamais? _

_- Chhr'est pas drrrôle shi oon...shi on mmeubllllleeee pas le shilenche!!_

_Le coin de la lèvre droite de Zero Un fut prit d'un imperceptible spasme en entendant la fin de la phrase de Six-Cent-Trois, prononcé sur un ton plus snob, comme immitant le ton d'un professeur._

_- A...Alorrrrsh?_

_- Depuis un an. Mon entraînement est presque effectif._

_Six-Cent-Trois ouvrit de grands yeux et se rapprocha pour en entendre plus et en apprendre davantage encore sur lui-même et sa vie d'avant au petit soldat taciturne._

_Offrant ainsi la première semblance d'un dialogue à Zero Un...

* * *

_

Quatre entra dans la chambre doucement, repérant la petite forme sur l'un des lits.

_-_ Heero...

_-_ ...

Le blond soupira, ne sachant trop comment amener la conversation sur le sujet. Il avança et s'assit précautionneusement au bord du lit, puis se lança.

_-_ Heero...

_-_ La mission est accomplie. La cible éliminée...

La voix avait peut-être reprit sa neutralité mais Quatre sentit bien le flash violent de douleur dans l'esprit du garçon.

_-_ Heero... Nous sommes tellement désolés...

_-_ ... Pas de raison de l'être. La mission a été un succés et votre confiance récompensée...

Cette fois le ton était plus rauque, plus haché.

_-_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler...

_-_ ...

Quatre soupira et murmura comme à regrets.

_-_ ...Timmy.

La forme du garçon s'immobilisa totalement, son choc parvenant au blond sous la forme d'un hoquet.

_-_ ... Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans ma tête...

La voix à moitié étouffée était maintenant petite, vulnérable... Quatre se mordit la lèvre, un familier sentiment de culpabilité accompagnant toujours ses incursions volontaires ou non dans l'esprit des gens.

_-_ Je suis désolé...Je ne contrôle pas toujours... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas voir si profondémment, juste de quoi t'aider...

Aucunes réponses ne lui parvint.

Quatre soupira.

_-_ Si tu veux que je te laisse, je partirai... Mais j'aimerais, nous aimerions tant t'aider Heero!! Wufei nous aparlé de la petite et... Si nous avions seulement sû...

_-_ ... C'est pas de votre faute... J'aurais du plus surveiller, j'aurais pas du parler à Laurenna... Mais...

_-_ ... Est-ce... Elle te faisait penser...à Timmy..?

Heero bougea légèrement, de manière à pouvoir voir Quatre. Son regard marine luisait étrangement dans la petite lueur que leur procurait le filet de lumière de l'escalier.

_-_ ... Oui... Elle m'a fait penser à Timmy... Je... Je voudrais pouvoir... réfléchir... seul...un peu... Est-ce que..?

Quatre sourit et se leva.

_-_ C'est ok Heero, je veux juste que tu sâche que nous sommes là, d'accord?

Le brun hocha imperceptiblement la tête après une hésitation. Le blond sortit, refermant doucement la porte, le laissant dans le noir. Heero aimait l'obscurité. Il pouvait s'y cacher, du moins avoir l'illusion d'être seul avec lui-même. Odin lui avait une nuit confié que le noir lui semblait bien plus rassurant que le blanc, la vie noctambule plus franche et pure que celle diurne. Il disait que les créatures peuplant la terre et les colonies ne se dévoilaient vraiment que dans le noir.

_"- Ais plus la trouille du gars respectable que tu croise le jour que du junky qui te bloque la route la nuit, gamin. Les gens comme nous savent plus y faire avec les déchets d'la lune que les pourritures au soleil, crois moi..."_

Heero n'avait alors pas très bien saisit; après tout, les dealers attaquaient aussi bien de jours que de nuit dans le milieu dans lequel ils gravitaient. Ils étaient allés sur L2, bon sang, là-bas, les criminels en tout genre, quasiment toute la population de la "colonie poubelle", bossaient jours et nuits non-stop...

Il avait comprit bien assez tôt; un sourire au grand jour équivalait à un grand coup de poignard dans le dos. Heero avait pu saisir la métaphore, nottament lors de la dernière mission d'Odin.

Entouré par l'obscurité, le petit brun réflechit longuement. L'assassinat du père de Laurenna lui avait porté un rude coup, un peu similaire à celui, horriblement profond que lui avait causé la mort...Non, le _meurtre_ de Timmy...

Les yeux grands ouverts sur les ombres, il repensa à ces derniers jours avec les pilotes. Ils avaient été douloureux, ces moments à réapprendre à agir comme un humain. Ils lui avaient fait se souvenir des instants agréables en compagnie d'Odin, à ceux passés en compagnie de Timmy... Et au sentiment de vide intense lors de leur perte...

Etre soldat et humain n'était pas chose facile... Mais les deux côtés pouvaient cohabiter dans une étrange entente... Ce n'était pas parfait, c'était douloureux, comme le disait Duo, mais cahin-cahas, ça collait... Même si on en payait le prix toute sa vie...

Heero avait comprit pourquoi les pilote se donnaient la peine de garder leur côté sentimental alors qu'il aurait été plus facile de l'oublier pour devenir une machine telle qu'il aurait dû être; parce que quelque part, les moments de joies, les rares parcelles de bohneur étaient imcomparables... Sans prix... Elles étaient ce pourquoi ils avaient décidés de participer pleinement à cette guerre, ce pourquoi ils étaient si efficaces dans ou hors de leurs Gundams...

_"-Tu vois, c'est vach'ment paradoxal comme truc en fait... Plus on détruit, plus on s'rapproche du but qu'on s'est fixé... Au début, j'm'en foutais royal de cette guerre à la con, j'veux dire, merde quoi, L2 rest'ra toujours la colonie Poubelle... Mais e voyant tous ces gens qui y croyaient et qu'en crevaient avec le sourire et l'espoir dans les yeux... Merde, même en voyant l'amanite avariée en causer avec c'te passion... Ben ça donne envie... Franch'ment, se battre pour le bohneur de la population blablabla... Les discours comme ça, ça m'fais marrer... Mais tu sais quoi? Ben j'ai finit par... Y croire moi aussi... "_

Duo s'était gratté le crâne et avait ricané avec un clin d'oeil en parlant de la colère de Quatre si il apprenait tous les viiiilains mots qu'il avait dit au pitit Hee-chou mais ses paroles venaient du coeur et étaient resté dans la mémoire du japonais.

En se rappelant du grand sourire de Timmy, du petit rictus en coin et de l'ébourriffement de cheveux affectueux d'Odin, ces mots avaient prit sens.

Les émotions en valaient la peine. Parce qu'elles incluaient le fait de se sentir heureux. De sourire, d'apprécier le sourire des autres.

Des conneries sentimentalistes si essentielles pourtant.

Heero avait souffert. Il avait même faillit en crever. Sa tête avait frolé l'explosion.

Mais son conditionnement avait craqué.

Grace à eux.

Au sourire chaleureux de Quatre, aux plaisanteries de Duo, au soutien silencieux de Trowa et à la compréhension de Wufei.

Wufei qui était resté avec lui, ne le laissant jamais en période de crise, Wufei qui l'avait confronté à ses émotions et avait comprit qu'il fallait plus qu'une crise pour le changer.

Heero ferma brièvement les yeux. Puis les rouvrit, déterminé.

Alors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement et que le Chinois passa la tête, il trouva le garçon assit en tailleur sur le lit, le fixant.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et attendit.

_-_ Demain... Demain, on pourra...aller...ailleurs..? Pour parler...

_-_ Oui.

TBC...

* * *

Versez le sirop d'érable et le miel dans le lait les gars... 

/Heero/ Faites jouer les violons...

/Duo/ Pousser les fleurs...

/Trowa/ Apportez les chérubins...

/Quatre/L'herbe et les hippies... Ben quoi, c'est vers chez moi que ça pousse...

/Wufei/Onna, c'était d'un mielleux...

/Relena/Un peu d'action que diable!!

/Mads/Et nous, on est passés où?!

Bon c'est finit le bureau des plaintes?! Vous voulez que je me la joue Saw?!

/Persos/...

Braves petits..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

Okay, je recommence avec ma psycho à deux balles... Je m'entraîne à ête rasoir dans une conversation, hahahahahahahhaha...Hahem...


End file.
